Oh me! Oh my! Dean's expecting!
by SizzlinMama
Summary: A casual conversation, overheard by the High Priestess Unruh, results in Dean's secret wish becoming a reality.  Sam's gonna have his hands full.  Love, fun, joy, sadness, mpreg, light and loving Wincest.  Let your inhibitions go and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh me! Oh my! Dean's expecting!**

_Disclaimer: Don't own the angels, but oh if I did..._

**Chapter One: A Secret Wish Revealed**

Sam and Dean were sitting in the diner, watching some children play outside.

"Any interest Sam?" Dean asked in curiosity. "In what?" Sam replied. "Duh, in having kids" Dean smirked. "Yeah, but not for awhile yet" Sam said chuckling, and then noticed Dean's serious expression. "Do you? he questioned. "With the _right _person I would" Dean suggestively implied to a now blushing Sam. "Dean!..." Sam growled in jest. _"_What...so shoot me...would it be so bad, us being parents Sammy?"

Before Sam could respond, the boys heard a small giggle from the other booth closest to them. A young woman, of undetermined age, was looking at both boys, a smile on her face.

"I can make that happen for you dear-hearts, if it's what you so wish" the woman told them earnestly. "Yeah right sister, and I can tap my boots together and be sent over the rainbow" Dean replied none too gently.

"Dean just let it go okay. Sorry about my brother, sometimes he can be a bit prickly" Sam called over to the woman. "No worries sweet-ums" she said as she stood up and came to stand beside their booth.

"I'm Unruh" she introduced herself "and you are?" she continued, extending her hand first to Sam and then to Dean. Their upbringing showed and despite any misgivings, both boys introduced themselves and shook her hand.

Unruh held onto Dean's hand. "So, you are the one who truly wants a child, there is no lying to Unruh, I can feel it coursing through you" she spoke as she looked down at Dean. Dean for whatever reason, could not pull his hand out of her grasp, it was as if she was reading his very soul. Their eyes were locked and he knew that she knew it was his wish.

"Dean, for God's sake, tell her it isn't will ya" Sam insisted, gawking at his older brother, who did nothing. Sam reached over and gently broke their grasp, urging Dean to get up with him and get out of the diner. Unruh had freaked him out, but not as much as Dean's unresponsiveness.

"C'mon Dean we need to get going" Sam urged, as he pulled Dean's arm from across the table, guiding him to the edge of the booth and out.

_As Dean went to move by Unruh, he noticed a tear fall from one of her eyes, which she caught on her index finger and lightening fast, wiped over Dean's lips. Dean, following a natural inclination, licked his lips automatically. "It is done my darling, rest easy" Unruh said smiling at a stunned Dean and stone-faced Sam._

With Unruh's words ringing in their ears, the boys paid their bill and left quickly, not turning back. "What the hell Dean, I mean good God, what a whack job, how is it that we run into them all?" Sam was saying, as they climbed into the Impala. Dean was deep in thought, not really listening to Sam, as he started the engine and pulled out of the lot.

"Dean, did you hear me?" an exasperated Sam asked. "What...sorry Sammy...what did you say?" Dean asked. "Forget it, it's not important" Sam answered, gazing over at Dean with some concern.

Things were quiet in the car, both boys thinking their own thoughts, as they pulled into the motel's parking lot and eventually into their room.

Dean grabbed the remote and hit the bed, not even bothering to undress or take off his boots. He was pretty subdued and didn't feel like talking. Sam gave him his space and went and took a shower. He was surprised to find Dean already asleep when he exited the bathroom. He slowly took off Dean's boots and tugged off his jeans, leaving him in his boxers and t-shirt. Sam took the remote out of Dean's hand and then turned off the lights and the tv, climbing into bed and snuggling in close Dean, wrapping his arm tight around his brother.

Sam's mind wandered over the events at the diner. "It was surely impossible that Dean could be pregnant" Sam was thinking "and yet, _Unruh_ had seemed pretty much on the level in her sincerity, but still, Dean being pregnant, not a chance." Sam worked hard to convince himself of this, as leaned over to kiss Dean goodnight. Little did he know what the fates had in store for them!

To be continued.

Reviews are warmly welcomed and appreciated. Thank you.


	2. Fragile  Handle with Care

**Chapter 2: Fragile - Handle with Care**

Sam was the first one awake the next morning, Dean was snuggled in nice and close to him, the blankets wrapped tightly around the both of them. Sam _loved _waking up like this, with Dean in his arms, the day awaiting them, ready to unfold in any number of ways. They didn't have any hunts planned for the next while, and they both were looking forward to the downtime.

Sam's mind briefly went back to yesterday and the whole matter of Dean wanting a child. Sam let it go, it wasn't going to happen. As he gently disengaged himself from his brother, Dean sighed but remained asleep. Sam used the bathroom, shaved and got dressed. He then decided to go out and grab them some breakfast.

He was surprised to see Dean still asleep when he returned. He set out the breakfast on the small table and went over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it, gazing down at Dean. He lightly ran his hand through Dean's hair. "Hey Dean, you gonna wake up today?" he whispered. Dean shifted towards Sam's touch and slowly began to open his eyes. A smiling Sam was his first view of the day.

Dean opened his arms in invitation "Hug" he asked, as Sam leaned in and felt Dean's arms encircle him. Dean kissed the side of Sam's neck, enjoying the smell of him. Sam leaned back slightly and kissed Dean. "Good morning babe, you hungry?" he asked. "Starving" Dean replied, smiling. Sam ghosted Dean's lips, before getting up. Dean laid there for a few moments longer, thoroughly enjoying watching _his _Sammy. Dean couldn't believe how relaxed and contented he felt this morning, as he stretched and slowly got out of bed.

"Somebody woke up in a good mood" Sam said as he watched Dean, who was smiling to himself. "I'm feeling great, it's a wonderful day Sammy" Dean said gleefully, as he grabbed Sam around the waist and pulled him into a tight hug.

The day was passing in blissful ordinariness, nothing special, just hanging around and enjoying each other's company.

Later in the day Dean said he needed to go out and pick up a few things. Sam was working on his laptop and decided not to go, which, considering where Dean needed to shop, was probably a good thing. Dean gave Sam a kiss and headed out.

As he drove to the pharmacy, Dean was hoping he was doing the right thing. He felt different today and just needed to check something out for himself, before he said anything to Sam. As he parked the Impala and walked into the pharmacy, he quickly scanned the aisle tags for what he was looking for. He was astounded by the number of products and chose the one he had seen advertised the most often on tv. On his way to the check-out, he grabbed a package of gummi worms for Sammy. The cashier glanced at him and his purchases, but didn't say anything.

When Dean got back to the room, Sam was still on the computer. "Here ya go Sammy" Dean said, as he tossed him the gummi worms. "Thanks man" Sam answered as he caught them and opened the package. "What have you got there?" Sam asked, noticing the package in Dean's hand. "Just some shaving stuff" Dean said quickly, as he made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Sam shrugged and went back to the computer.

Dean quietly removed the contents of the box and read the instructions. He followed them closely and waited nervously. When he saw the colour change to positive, Dean looked at himself in the mirror, full of nervous excitement and bursting to tell Sam, as the door opened suddenly.

"Shit Sam, can't you knock?" a startled Dean growled at Sam. "It's never been a problem before" Sam shot back. "What the hell are you doing anyways Dean, that looks like one of those home pregnancy test things. You're kidding me right, you're not actually thinking you could be. C'mon man, snap out of it" Sam went on, _as Dean's face got paler and more crestfallen_. "There's no way in hell that I want to be a Daddy, not now, not for a long time. How can you want to be Dean? Our lives are great right now, do you really want a kid tying us down? Get over it Dean!" Sam was practically yelling at a shaking Dean, who ended up dropping the stick, as he moved past Sam and out of the bathroom.

Sam took a few minutes to cool down. He was trying to understand where Dean was coming from with this. When he exited the bathroom, he was surprised to see the outer room empty, the door open. "Damn it" Sammy yelled to an empty room. He went to the door and looked out and around, there was no sign of Dean. The Impala was still in it's parking place. "He just needs time" Sam was telling himself as he closed the door and stood there. He recalled what Dean had been holding and subsequently dropped on the bathroom floor and went in to retrieve it.

Sam looked at the stick, stunned into disbelief. It was showing positive for pregnancy. "How can it be, I'm not getting this. Dean can't be pregnant, there's no way" Sam was going on in his mind. Yet, here he was, holding the positive results in his hand and thinking back to Unruh. _He had to find Dean, he had to set things right with him!_

He moved quickly, grabbing the keys to the Impala, slamming the motel room door behind him. He almost flooded the engine with his impatience to get going. He drove up and down all the surrounding streets and didn't see a sign of Dean, there was nothing. He kept going around in circles, getting more worried by the moment, not being able to get the memory of the crushed look on Dean's face out of his mind. He decided to go back to the motel to see if Dean had gone back there. He hadn't.

" My God, what have I done?" Sam was beside himself, re-living what he'd said to Dean, and the look of destruction he'd put on his brother's face. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed, head in hands, when he heard someone at the door.

He jumped up and flung the door open "Dean...I'm..." Sam stopped in mid-sentence, Unruh was standing in front of him, looking at him in disgust. "You! What have you done? How dare you strip away your brother's happiness. Come with me now, I'll take you to him. He has been injured. To describe it in human terms, he was beaten up and dumped on the roadside. He tried to make it back to this room, but couldn't" Unruh told a shaken Sam bluntly.

"I have only seen him in a vision, he protected the life growing in him and I sense no harm to the child, but Dean has been hurt and is crying out for you. He is not far" Unruh said, as she led Sam down to the far end of the motel's causeway and down the path running behind the motel. They moved quickly down the path, through the grove of trees and to the other side.

Sam saw Dean's leather jacket first and bent down to pick it up. His hand felt wet to the touch and when he looked down, his heart sank, with the realization that it was blood. "Where is he Unruh?" Sam asked desperately, and then he heard the broken sobs, and Sam ran.

As he rounded the corner, his heart constricted with the sight of seeing Dean laying on the ground, curled up, arms protectively holding his stomach, blood covering both his face and hands. Dean, who hardly ever cries, was crying so hard, that it immobilized Sam, with the scene before him. Unruh pushed him from behind, freeing Sam from his stupor.

He came to Dean slowly, kneeling down in front of him, leaning in close. "Hey Deanie, hey" he said tenderly, as Dean startled at his voice and cringed. Sam's heart broke a little more. "Let me have a look at you okay, I need to see how badly you're hurt" a tense Sam explained to Dean, as he put Dean's jacket gently under his head and took off his own top and began to slowly wipe Dean's face. "Ssh Dean...ssh...I'm here" Sam said soothingly to a trembling Dean. "Dean, I'm going to get you back to the room and I'm going to make it better" Sam whispered to his big brother, as he kissed the falling tears sliding down Dean's face.

Sam took Dean's jacket from beneath his head and placed it , along with his blood soaked top, gently on top of Dean, before lifting him up and into his arms. Dean let out a low, painful moan. "Easy Dean, easy" Sam murmured to him as he began to carry him back to the room. It was slow going, Sam all the way whispering encouragements to Dean. They eventually made it. Thankfully, the door to the room was open and Sam was able to get Dean to the bed quickly. Unruh was no where to be found, but the boys' medical kit was open and ready to be used, along with some towels and an ice bucket full of steaming water.

Sam removed the jacket and top from on top of Dean and ever so slowly, began to lift Dean's shirt off of him. Sam was trembling inwardly at the significant bruising already becoming apparent on Dean's chest and shoulder region. He wet one of the towels and began to clean the area. Dean's tears had stopped, but Sam could feel him trembling beneath his touch. "I'm right here Dean, I'm not going anywhere, you're safe Dean" Sam kept repeating to Dean in the most calm voice he could manage.

As Sam continued to bath Dean, his love for him was overflowing, and with it, the realization that he in-fact did want what Dean wanted. He was still freaked out over the prospect of being responsible for a little life, but he loved Dean wholeheartedly and he would love their baby the same.

Sam tentatively reached out his hand and placed it on Dean's belly, bending in close "Welcome little one" he whispered, as he felt Dean's hand come to rest upon his own.

To be continued.

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews and support of this story, they are truly welcomed and appreciated.


	3. Hurlyburly

**Chapter 3: Hurlyburly**

Hurlyburly - "Tumult; uproar"

The bastards had burned Dean's hands with what looked like had been a car cigarette lighter, the burns were deep and raw. His wrist turning a deep shade of purple from where they'd ripped off his bracelet. "How in hell did they get the jump on Dean like this?" Sam thought furiously.

Sam ever so slowly massaged small amounts of the balm over the burns and around Dean's wrist. Dean was moaning in pain and his lip had started to seep again.

He was watching Sam through pain filled and worried eyes. "Unruh saw you in a vision Dean, that's how we found you. She said you did everything you could to protect _our _baby, and Dean, Unruh said she saw _no harm _come to _our_ baby" Sam soothed, as he watched Dean visibly begin to somewhat relax. "That had been his worry then" Sam thought to himself, as he gently applied a cloth to Dean's leaking lip.

"I need to get your jeans off" Sam explained, as he took Dean's boots off and then undid his belt buckle and then his jeans. He took it slow, everything looked good, until he slid them down past Dean's calves and off. Across both of the calves were thin tendrils of red flesh, similar to friction burns.

Sam looked up at Dean and caught an unreadable expression in his eyes, before he closed them. As Sam cleaned Dean's legs and finished applying the balm, he was planning ways he was going to damage the persons responsible for doing this to Dean. _Payback was going to be a bitch, it was going to be personal and Sam wanted it now!_

Sam helped Dean to turn onto his side, biting down on his lip, each time he heard Dean wince in pain. He felt terrible for having to do this to him, but it needed to be done. Dean was having trouble staying in that position, so Sam gently placed his hand on Dean's hip, as he washed his upper back free of blood and finished up with the ointment. He softly helped Dean to turn over to a more comfortable position. An unintentional and upset sigh escaped his lips as he looked down at his lover's injuries. Sam did not realize Dean had been watching him, until he felt Dean's hand take his own. "Get some sleep Sam" Dean told his baby brother, as his own eyes began to drift closed and eventually his hand slid out of Sam's grasp.

Sam sat down on the floor beside the bed and his brother. His thoughts were many, his thoughts were scattered, as he gently ran his fingers up and down Dean's arm, leaning into the edge of the bed, lost deep in thought, letting the tears run freely now. It had been a long time since he had cried himself to sleep. Dean found him in the same position the next day when he woke up. He looked down at the tear streaked face and matted dark brown hair of the person he so loved. "We'll get through this Sammy, we just need time" Dean was thinking, as he reached over and gently stroked the hair off of Sam's forehead, before closing his eyes again.

Both boys were stiff and sore when they finally and fully awoke the next day, the sun already riding high in the sky, casting late afternoon shadows through the room. Sam's body felt like it had been put through a compacter as he made his way up and off the floor. He was pleased to see Dean awake. "How ya feeling?" he asked. "Umm, you don't want to know, trust me" Dean replied. "I'm going to get us something to eat okay Dean." Sam said as he stretched, working out some of the kinks. Dean made a face and said he wasn't hungry. "You need to eat Dean" Sam said in no uncertain terms, as he got ready to go, making sure Dean was "okay" before he left.

He was none too pleased when he got back and saw Dean sitting in a chair by the window, gazing out absentmindedly. He threw up his arms when he caught Dean's gaze. As he came into the room, he had to hold back his temper, which was more out of concern than anger. "Dean, what are you doing up, c'mon guy, you shouldn't be doing this" Sam said in concern. "I needed to go to the bathroom Sam and then just decided to take a chair instead of the bed" Dean answered. "I'm not hungry Sam, you have it okay" Dean said a short time later, as Sam tried to get him to eat something.

Dean was still in the chair, sitting by the window. Sam couldn't take any more of seeing Dean like this. They needed to talk. He took the other chair and positioned it directly in front of his big brother, and gently tilted Dean's chin so Dean had no choice but to look at him.

"Dean, I hurt you and no amount of saying how sorry I am will ever take back what I said. I just want you to know and understand though, that I was scared, it's no excuse, but it's the truth. You never said anything to me about wanting to be a Dad and it was a big shock and I reacted horribly. And because of what I said and how I reacted, you took off and got the hell beaten out of you. I'm not sure how I'm ever going to come to terms with that, but dear God in heaven Dean, _I am so, so sorry for it all, if you don't believe anything else, please Dean, believe this_" Sam said earnestly, as his eyes welled up looking at his hurt brother.

Dean's blackened eye was nearly swollen shut and his split lip still continued to leak. Dean hesitated, selecting his words carefully, the man of few words, had a lot to say. "Sam, I really want our baby! What you said to me, cut through me like a knife. My heart...my heart...it broke. I know you better than you know yourself Sam, and I know what you said came from fear, but here we are now and I am expecting and _I need you_ Sam, _we need you_, and _you know how very much I love you._ I'm feeling really hurt and scared. I can't do this on my own, I don't want to do this on my own, I want you with me all the way, but I don't want you to ever think that I trapped you into this, cause I didn't and I wouldn't. So let me say this, you're my brother, my lover, the _only one I'll ever want to be with_ and I want you to be the Daddy of our child in every way. So Sam, if you're having any doubts, now is the time, you need to make your mind up. I don't want to lose you Sam, but I love you too much to keep you against your will" Dean explained to Sam, with all the emotion he felt, radiating in his voice.

Sam went to speak and Dean stopped him. "No Sam, don't say anything right now please, just give us both a little time" Dean said as he slowly got up from the chair. "I'm going to take a bath." "I'll run it for you Dean , okay, just sit back down and just rest" Sam told him gently. As Dean returned to his chair, he watched Sam walk away from him. _"Sam, don't leave me please, don't walk away, I love you, I need you, stay Sam please"_ Dean was screaming in his own mind.

Sam set about running the bath for Dean, his falling tears mingling with the bath water, as he poured in a large amount of the bath liquid Dean loved, stirring it to get the lemon scented bath bubbles started. _"Have I ever hurt him. I can't lose him. He's my life! What am I going to do?"_ Sam was thinking to himself, close to verging on panic.

After he had gotten the bath ready, he went back out to the main room to get Dean. "Dean, it's ready, just the way you like it" Sam told his waiting brother. "Thanks Sammy" Dean said as he slowly got up from the chair and made his way to the bathroom, all under Sam's watchful eyes. As Dean went to remove his boxers, he found he couldn't quite manage getting them off by himself and looked to Sam for help, who took over and finished pulling them off Dean. As he stood back up, he helped Dean into the tub and then turned to leave.

"Sam" Dean called out hoarsely. As Sam turned, he saw Dean's extended hand. _"Don't leave Sammy, please, just hold us."_

Sam toed-off his boots, took his wallet out of his back pocket and gently climbed in the tub, fully clothed, lowering himself slowly behind Dean. As the water cascaded over the side of the tub, Sam enfolded Dean and the life he was carrying in his long arms. Dean leaned back against Sam and closed his eyes, as he felt Sammy kissing the side of his temple, his breath warm and reassuring.

As the bubbles disappeared and the water went from warm to cold, Sam continued to hold Dean in his embrace. "You ready to get out?" Sam whispered into Dean's ear. Dean, who had been somewhere between sleepfulness and awareness nodded. Sam got out first, quickly peeling off his wet clothes and toweling himself dry. He ran into the other room and pulled on a t-shirt and boxers, before grabbing one of his own flannel shirts to dress Dean in, along with some of the ointment for his wounds. As he helped Dean from the tub and gingerly began to dry his brother off, Dean was almost asleep standing on his feet. "Almost done Dean and then I'll get you into bed" Sam quietly told Dean. As Sam applied the ointment to the last wound, he heard Dean wince. "I'm sorry Deanie, I'm trying to be gentle" Sam said. "I know Sam" Dean murmured.

"His guy was tired" Sam was thinking as he watched Dean struggle to keep his eyes open. "Dean, just a few minutes more okay, I just need to get this shirt on you and buttoned up" Sam was saying, as he helped Dean into the flannel shirt and began buttoning it up. Dean let Sam take his hand and lead him to the bed, helping him into it and pulling the covers up around his beloved. As Sam went back to drain the bath water and then turn off the lights, he heard Dean calling for him. He slid into their bed, turning on his side, not sure what to do with Dean's injuries, he didn't want to accidentally hurt him. A bath-warmed Dean made the decision for him, as he gradually and with much effort, turned on his side to face Sam, moving in close to him, trailing his injured hand over Sam's cheek. "We're gonna be fine Sam, close your eyes, I got ya."

To be continued.

Upcoming storylines: Looking forward to a place with a doorbell. Cocoa butter and vanilla lattes.

Author's thank you: I am so glad to know that people are enjoying reading this story, as much as I am writing it. Your reviews are very much appreciated and I would like to thank you for taking the time to submit your thoughts.


	4. Aura Shifting, Open Arms Waiting

**Chapter 4 - Aura Shifting, Open Arms Waiting**

The lovemaking that was taking place was warm and gentle, full of soft gestures and whispered words. It was slow and easy, hands touching, bodies responding, healing happening. Sam was extra gentle with Dean, as he undid each button on the shirt Dean was wearing. His injuries were still fresh and Sam kissed each one lovingly, as Dean arched into him.

As shuddered breathing filled the room and then slowly returned to calm, Dean was holding Sam in his arms, telling him how very much he loved him. Sam was cuddled in close to Dean, feeling safe and protected and loved. There was no where else he wanted to be. Dean, his big brother, his lover, understood him and he sure loved him. "Dean, I should move over, I'm probably hurting you, leaning on your chest like this" Sam said in concern as he went to move and Dean held him back. "No Sam, I want you next to me, I want to feel your heart beating through me, letting the baby get to know who their Daddy is" Dean insisted. Sam shifted slightly, so that he could run his hand over Dean's stomach. "I like that Dean, I like the word Daddy" Sam was saying. "Our son or daughter will have two great Daddies, who'll love him or her to death, eh Dean?" Sam continued on. When Dean didn't respond immediately, Sam decided to voice a thought he had about this whole two Daddies matter. He might be wrong, but he didn't think so and knowing his brother as well as he did, he knew Dean would not bring up what Sam was sure he wanted to happen, at least during the pregnancy part.

"You want to be Mommy, am I right?" Sam asked gently, looking up at Dean very closely. Dean was turning red beneath the bruising and went to shift his face away from Sam, when Sam reached out and caught his chin, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"_You have to know how much I'd love that._ Dean?"

"I don't...I wouldn't want you to think I'm going all girly Sammy, because I'm not, it's just that I'm feeling a lot of things in a different way now. Since I became pregnant, I feel more in-tune with my 'other' side, it's more peaceful and I'm just not...I just can't seem to shake it. Oh, this isn't coming out right, just forget I said anything" Dean said quietly, holding Sam's gaze.

"Not a chance Dean. I love you too much, whatever you want to do, I'm in 100 percent 'kay" Sam said reassuringly. "My emotions are all over the place Sam, so if I start crying for no reason, or get emotional, you're not going to tease me, are you?" Dean asked, needing more reassurance.

Sam smiled at his big brother, realizing what was happening here. "My guy is having a hard time trying to keep his tough guy image going, when he's not feeling it in the same way anymore" Sam was thinking. Sam was all for Dean letting it go. He wanted to take care of him and the baby in every way. He wanted Dean to be happy during this special time and he'd do whatever it took to see that happen.

"Just so I understand for sure, does this mean I get to do things for you I've always wanted to do, but worried about having my head cut-off if I did them?" Sam asked. "Such as Sammy?" Dean questioned. "Such as, if I want to give you flowers or write you a love letter, or put candles on the bath ledge, to name a few" Sam answered in all seriousness. "You've wanted to do that for me?" Dean asked in amazement. "For a long time now" Sam replied lovingly.

_Dean leaned into Sam, resting his head atop Sam's, as Sam put his arm around Dean's stomach. A defining moment in their relationship had just occurred._

"What are we going to do for money and what about the hunts?' Dean asked in concern. "Dean, don't worry, it's all gonna work out fine. I've been putting some aside and I think if we're careful, it'll work out okay for the next year, or close to and as for the hunts, I'll hunt with Bobby when the time comes. You trust him, I trust him, he'll have my back" Sam was reassuring Dean. "But what if..." Sam reached up and put a finger lightly over Dean's lips. "Stop your worrying Deanie, we're gonna be fine, just fine" Sam said.

"Man, I don't know about you, but I'm starving! I'm gonna go and get us something to eat and Dean, you need to eat okay, for you and for our baby" Sam said, as he reluctantly got up out of Dean's warm arms and got dressed. "Just stay in bed and relax okay, let's have an easy day today. We need to get you all healed up" Sam was saying as he leaned down to kiss his favourite person, before he left.

When Sam got back and opened the door, Dean was laying facing away from the door, huddled under the pile of blankets. He was humming, he was humming to their baby. He hadn't heard Sam come in, as he began to the talk to the baby. "I love you Buttercup, that's going to be my name for you. Did you know you have the best Daddy in the whole world? I'm going to try and be the best Mommy too, but I'm scared and so if I do anything wrong, just give me a kick okay" Dean was telling their unborn child, as Sam's heart flip-flopped. He didn't want to intrude on this private moment, so he re-opened the door a bit louder this time, making sure Dean heard him. As Dean turned back to look at Sam, with his face peeking out from under the blankets, Sam couldn't help himself, he dropped the food and coffee on the table and went over to Dean, taking his face tenderly between his hands and nuzzling his forehead. Dean leaned into the touch and smiled at Sam.

As they sat across from each other on the bed, both found they were very hungry and thoroughly enjoyed the food. Sam also enjoyed his coffee, but noted that Dean wasn't drinking his "I guess I've just gone off of it Sam, don't worry about it" Dean answered, after Sam had asked if he wasn't enjoying it. "Dean, just give me ten minutes okay, I'll be right back" Sam said as he hurried out the door. As Dean listened to the Impala pulling away, he wondered what Sammy was up too.

Sam was back in short order, holding a tall replacement cup for the earlier coffee that Dean hadn't wanted. Dean looked at Sam questioningly. "I bet you thought I had forgotten. Here, I know you like these" Sam said as he handed the cup to Dean. Dean took a sip and looked over the top of the cup, smiling at Sam. "_I knew it!_ Remember that time Dean when the barista had accidentally given you one of those vanilla lattes and you had said there was no way you'd drink something so chick like, after you had taken that first sip? I had seen the look on your face and I knew that you liked it then. So tell me, how many have you secretly had since?" Sam asked laughing. "No comment" Dean replied, smiling back at Sam.

There was a knock at the door. When Sam went to answer it, the motel manager was standing before him. "Hello, this package was left for either Sam or Dean Winchester" the guy told Sam, handing him the package. "Thanks man, have a good one" Sam replied. "Thanks, you too" the manager said as he turned and left.

As Sam went back and sat down beside Dean, he opened the package. Inside was a glass bottle full of cream, with instructions that it was to be used on Dean's tummy. As well, there was one of those old-fashioned style iron keys, with a handwritten note, containing an address and directions on how to get there. The note: "_You need a place to call your own, a place with a doorbell, dear-hearts_. _Please use it for as long as you need. The house needs to become a home, your home." _The note was signed by Unruh. Sam put the items beside him on the bed.

"What do you think?" Sam asked. "I don't know, what do you think?" Dean asked back. They both looked at each other. "It couldn't hurt to go and see it I suppose" Sam said, as he gently traced his fingertips over and around Dean's injured wrist.

"Okay let's do it, let's go take a look at what Unruh has done now" Dean said excitedly, as he slowly got up. "I need to get dressed Sam, can you help me?" Dean asked. "Why do you need to get dressed, it's only going to be the two of us, I'll drive and you can stay all nice and cozy in my flannel shirt" Sam was saying, as he was buttoning Dean's shirt back up for him. "C'mon, no ones going to see and you'll be a lot more comfortable" Sam was encouraging, as he took one of the blankets off the bed and wrapped it around Dean. "Well...sure...why not, but I'll get you back big time, if this doesn't work out and someone sees me" Dean told Sam in no uncertain terms.

As Sam checked to make sure no one was around, Dean made his way into the passenger side of the Impala. He went to do up the seat belt but with his burns, found it pretty tricky. Sam, watching this, bent in and clicked Dean's belt together, before fixing the blanket around him. Dean made a pretty darn cute sight sitting there.

The drive took a little over an hour, the instructions were excellent and when the boys turned on to the dirt road and came to the house at the end of it, they were both amazed. It was a very old farmhouse, not in the best of shape, but it had a peaceful presence about it. As Sam unlocked both their belts and came around and took Dean's hand, he looked down at Dean's bare feet. "I'll be fine once I get to the verandah Sam" Dean said as he started up the driveway. Sam scooped him up from behind and carried him the short distance, ignoring Dean's protests, as he put him down once they'd reached the verandah. "I'm pregnant Sam, I'm not an invalid" Dean advised Sam. "I know" Sam replied. Dean could go on all he wanted. Sam had already made up his mind that he was going to watch out for Dean, in his own way, every chance he got.

As Sam went to insert the key into the lock, Dean pressed the doorbell, not once or twice, but three times. Unruh was right, it was going to be nice to have a place with a doorbell. The boys had one, once before, before everything had gone so wrong and their lives had changed forever. It was about time they had one again.

As they stood in the entranceway, they took in the first view of their future home. It wasn't rich, it wasn't grand, but it was sure nice and it was going to be theirs. As they made their way through each room, it was a relief to see that, for the most part, it was furnished.

There were only two rooms upstairs, in addition to the bathroom. The bathroom was big and contained one of those old-fashioned tubs that sat two people perfectly. Dean was already planning in his own mind, some of the events he'd like to see happen in it.

The boys checked out what would be the master bedroom next and then finally went into the smaller bedroom, which would be the nursery for their child. As Dean put his arm around Sam's waist and leaned in close, Sam encircled Dean's shoulder, looking down at him, smiling. They stood together, in that little room, _the present reaching out to the future_. A lot of it would happen here, two would soon become three. A love shared, a next generation. Dean, despite his best intentions, was getting misty-eyed and tried to casually wipe his face against Sam's top. "I love you babe" Sam whispered as he pulled Dean tighter to him.

"Did you want to go and check out the rest of the place?" Sam asked a short time later. "Sam, you go ahead, I'll check it out after. I think I'll just stay here for awhile" Dean replied, looking tired. Sam was looking at Dean in concern. "It's okay Sammy, really, just go, I'll call you if I need you" Dean encouraged.

As Sam made his way down the stairs, he decided to check out the outside of the place and used the backdoor, attached to the kitchen. There was a tool shed, a small stone building, lots of space and lots of privacy. "This will be perfect for when Dean really starts to show, he can still get out and walk around, without worrying about other people" Sam was thinking, as he poked around the small stone building. It contained a lot of old furniture, some of it he'd be able to haul up to the house for their use. The place had clearly not been used for a long time, reflected by the amount of cobwebs he collected on himself .

As he exited the building, brushing off as many of the cobwebs as he could, he noticed that twilight was setting in. "I better go and get Dean, it's a long drive back and he was looking pretty tired" Sam thought, as he made his way back to the house, looking for Dean.

He found him in the nursery, lying on top of the blanket, on the floor, eyes closed. Sam stood in the doorway for a moment, looking at Dean, framing this picture in his mind. As he made his way over to Dean and got down on the floor, Dean opened his eyes. The swelling had gone down somewhat on his injured eye, but still had a ways to go. Dean smiled at him, as he reached up to brush away the cobwebs from Sam's hair. "How are Mommy and Buttercup doing?" Sam asked, his eyes twinkling. Dean realized at that point, that Sam must have heard him earlier in the day, calling the baby Buttercup. "We're doing great Daddy" Dean said as he shifted a bit. Dean took one of Sam's hands in his own and guided it under his shirt. As he kept hold of Sam's hand, he gently ran it up and down his belly, waiting for Sam's reaction. Sam looked to Dean as he felt the swelling under his fingertips. Buttercup was growing. Sam lifted Dean's shirt up to his chest, with his free hand. There was now a slight swell to Dean. Sam reached over and kissed Dean's belly. Buttercup's first kiss from Daddy.

Author's Note: Thank you ever so much for your support of this story and for your reviews, which are very much appreciated.


	5. I'm Here Deanie

**Chapter 5 - I'm Here Deanie**

Sam was trying hard to keep his composure, but frankly, right at this moment, he wanted to reach out and throttle Dean. Despite his best of intentions, he'd really gotten into it with his brother. Dean was being so stubborn and unreasonable about the whole thing.

"Dean, you said there were two of them. What did they look like? Are there any identifying marks you can remember, anything at all? You have to give me something" Sam pleaded with Dean. "Sam, for the last time, just let this go. I don't want you getting hurt on my account. They're probably long gone now anyways, so what's the point, let's just move on from this" an exasperated Dean told Sammy. Dean watched, as Sam ran his hands through his hair in utter frustration. Dean fully understood what Sammy must be feeling, he'd want vengeance too, if it had happened to Sam.

"I'm going to bed" Sam said. "Good night Dean, good night Buttercup" he continued, as he took a pillow and blanket off the bed and placed them on the floor. "Sammy, c'mon, don't do this" Dean asked of him. "Dean, for tonight, it's probably for the best, I just need some space, now good night" Sam replied, turning his back to Dean. "Fine then, good night Sam" Dean growled as he climbed into the bed.

Sam, who had been in a fitful sleep to begin with, bolted upright as screams pierced the stillness. "NO! NO! Don't do this. SAM, help me, Sammy where are you? Oh God, NO more. SAM!" It was Dean screaming, in the midst of a horrible night terror.

Sam got up quickly and made his way to Dean, who was twisted in the bedding and had begun to panic. "Dean...Dean, I'm here, it's Sam, just let me get this bedding out from under you" Sam told Dean, as Dean continued to thrash around in panic. "The baby, I've got to watch out for the baby. No more, no more" Dean was sobbing, still deep in the night terror. Sam was not getting through to him, Dean was reliving the terror of his ordeal, as if it was presently happening to him.

As Sam gathered Dean's legs and yanked the twisted bedding out from under him, freeing Dean from its confines, Dean pushed him back and quickly got off the bed, running from the terror. Before Sam could grab him, Dean had the door open and was running down the causeway out into the clearing. Sam moved fast, once he got back up on his feet and was closing in on Dean, when Dean suddenly stopped and crawled under the cement easement.

As Sam came over and bent down to have a look, he then crawled in slowly towards Dean. "Hey Deanie, hey darl'in, it's Sam, it's me" Sam soothed, as he caught sight of the look of pure terror in Dean's confused eyes, the recognition not quite there yet, that it was Sam talking to him. Sam watched, as Dean wrapped his arms around his stomach and pulled his legs up to his chest, cringing in fear, as he laid his head down on his arms, sobbing.

Sam's heart, already fragile to begin with, from all that had recently happened, had it shattered all over again, seeing what was happening to Dean.

"Dean, you had a night terror, but you're safe now, I'm here Dean, open your eyes, look at me, touch me, I'm real, they haven't got you, I've got you. C'mon Deanie" Sam whispered gently. It took some time, Dean's sobs slowly turning to quiet crying, as he made his way back from the night terror.

As he hesitantly lifted his head and turned a tear streaked face to Sam, he saw Sam's open arms waiting "C'mere Deanie" and Dean threw himself into them. Sam's arms gathered all of Dean to him, he pulled him onto his lap, placing Dean's head on his shoulder and holding him tight. Dean was pulling one of the threads on Sam's shirt, breathing hard, tears streaming. "I got you Deanie, you're okay, I'm here, Buttercup's fine" Sam told him gently, as he leaned in close to Dean's face, kissing his forehead, stroking the tears away.

They stayed that way for a long time, before slowly making their way back to the room. No one was around to question them about the screaming, which made things a lot easier. Dean was leaning heavily into Sam, shivering from the cold and stress.

Sam quickly re-made the bed, getting in first and then pulling Dean down beside him, wrapping the blankets around the both of them and putting one of his legs over Dean's, as he put one of his arms around Dean and the other under the side of Dean's face. Sam felt this was the best way to show Dean how protected and loved he was, he wanted him to feel safe. "Dean, how about tomorrow we go check out the paint store, we could look at the colours for Buttercup's room" Sam whispered to Dean. Dean's eyes sparked up a bit. "Sound like a great plan Sam" Dean whispered back, as he found the thread again on Sam's shirt and was running it through his fingers, deep in concentration. Sam gently nuzzled him. "You're safe Dean, I've got you" Sam said reassuringly. Dean looked at him with complete love. "I know Sammy and I sure love you for it" Dean replied as he leaned forward a bit and kissed Sam.

The trip to the paint store the next day to pick out the paint for Buttercup's room was a lot of fun. They were looking at all the assorted nursery colours and finally decided on a mint green one. Sam was thinking how wonderful it was to see Dean laughing, as he reached over and rubbed his belly.

They'd be moving in to their place shortly and both were really looking forward to it. Doing up the nursery was going to be one of the best parts of the move.

They were just having fun, walking down the side road to the car, swinging the paint tin for Buttercup's room between them. Fate decided to interrupt them!

As the truck drove by and slowed, Sam heard the hitch in Dean's breathing, at the same moment Dean stopped and sort of moved behind him. "Dean?" Sam said in concern, as he halfway turned around to check on Dean, hearing the yell from the truck at the same time. "Want your bracelet back pretty boy?" the bastard yelled out.

Sam was torn between helping Dean and going after the truck. He was quick though and got the license plate and a fast look at the two guys, before they gunned the truck and drove off laughing.

Sam put down the paint tin and pulled a shaking Dean into his arms, holding him tightly, while memorizing the license plate number. "I'm okay Sam" Dean said shakily as Sam continued to hold onto Dean. "I'm not babe. Please let me hold you just a little longer" Sam asked, kissing the top of Dean's head, waiting for the trembling from Dean's body to settle.

As Sam took the paint tin in one hand and clasped Dean's hand in the other, Dean was holding on tightly. "Sam, promise me you're not going to go after them. Please Sam don't do it okay?" Dean asked a stone-faced Sam. "I can't promise you that Dean, but if I do, I can promise you that they'll never bother us again" Sam said in all seriousness.

The mood on the drive back to the motel was somber. Neither were hungry, although Sam did manage to get Dean to eat some soup. Later on as Dean was taking a shower, Sam got out his laptop and quickly put his computer hacking skills to good use. He got the information he needed before Dean had finished in the shower. He was just putting the laptop away, as Dean came out of the bathroom. Dean was getting bigger, Buttercup was certainly growing. They'd have to figure out about some new clothing options for Dean pretty soon.

As Dean went to sit on the bed, Sam came over with the jar from Unruh, containing the cream to rub on Dean's tummy. As Sam sat down beside Dean and undid the lid, the smell was wonderful, it smelt like oranges, cocoa and vanilla. Sam took out a fair amount and put the jar on the floor beside him. He warmed the cream by rubbing it together between his hands, before moving to kneel down in front of Dean. Sam slowly applied the cream over Dean's stomach in gentle circular motions. "How does that feel Dean?" he asked looking up at a tired looking Dean. "Really good Sam, I think you could put me to sleep" Dean said yawning. "Then lay back darl'in" Sam said as he stood up and helped Dean shift into a laying position, before resuming the cream application. As he sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing the cream over Dean, he was watching Dean struggling to keep his eyes open. "Close them Deanie, you need to get some sleep" Sam encouraged, as Dean finally gave up the fight and let sleep come to claim him.

Sam continued to sit there, as he finished with the cream, keeping one of his hands on Dean's belly, hoping Buttercup could feel him, while he looked down at his sleeping big brother, who had been through so much. Sam had to do what he needed to do, as he slowly got up from the bed and quietly made his way out of the room, hoping that the sound of the car engine would not wake Dean up.

Hours later, Sam returned to find Dean still thankfully sleeping.

Gentle hands with bruised knuckles and assorted cuts, placed the bracelet back on the injured wrist of it's rightful owner.

To be continued.

Author's Note: Words cannot adequately express my sincere thanks for your marvellous reviews and your support of this story. Thank you so much.


	6. Moonbeam Puddles

**Chapter 6 - Moonbeam Puddles**

The first night in their new place, found Dean wide awake, listening to the raindrops falling on the roof, as Sam slept, curled in beside him, snoring. The bed was king-sized and more than comfortable after what they had been use too.

The move had gone well, no hitches and not a lot to take with them. Sam insisted on doing the lifting and shifting of anything that was needed, despite Dean's protests.

Dean held up his arm, looking at his bracelet, remembering the morning he'd woken up to find it back on his wrist and seeing a sleeping Sam's hands, full of bruises and cuts. He'd waited for Sam to wake up, undecided as to whether he would give him hell for going after the bastards, or hold him and thank him for being the wonderful person that he was. He had chosen the latter, as he had watched his brother wake up that morning and smile at him. He had wet a towel with warm water and had come over to the bed, sitting down on it's edge, as he gently cleaned Sam's hands, applying the healing balm after. He had then gotten into bed beside him, _positioning Sam in his arms_, as he stroked his hair and whispered his thanks.

As his thoughts returned to the present, Dean saw the dawn come in, before turning on his side to observe Sam. As he was looking at him and lightly tracing his fingertips over Sam's dimple, he felt his eyes finally begin to close.

An empty bed and a note greeted him later in the day, when he woke up to the sun riding high in the sky. "Gone to do some errands, rest, sure love ya." Dean put the note down and pulled Sam's pillow to his face, enjoying the scent of his brother on it, as he inhaled deeply, laying there, thinking.

Sam meanwhile, was looking at the staggering array of everything for babies, as he wandered the aisles, deciding on his selections. He made careful choices, following the plan he had outlined in his mind. He left the store happy with his bagful of purchases. He was looking forward to surprising Deanie throughout the coming months with them. As he was driving back to their place, _he liked that: their place, _Sam made one more stop, alongside the road, bending down and carefully choosing amongst the many colourful choices available to him.

Dean was still lying there when he heard the car pull into the laneway. He stretched and waited a short time, as he heard Sam enter the house, before getting up and making his way down the stairs.

"Hey baby" Dean said in greeting, as he made his way over to Sammy, all sleep warm and twinkling green eyes. "Not as easy as it use to be eh doll?" Dean said chuckling, as he straddled Sam's waiting lap. Sam was more than a little delighted that Dean had come to pay him a visit, as he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist.

"Ooh, what _don't _we have here?" Sam asked with pleasure, as he ran his hands lower and discovered Dean's bare skin beneath his shirt. Dean was looking at Sam, wiggling his eyebrows in invitation, as Sam started to undo the buttons on the shirt, looking up at his brother from time to time, who was waiting patiently, as he undid the last one.

The sight of a naked Dean had always been a hot turn on for Sam, the sight of a pregnant and naked Dean, interestingly, intensified the emotion, as Sam ran his hands up and down Dean's body, feeling the goose bumps his touch raised on his lover's flesh.

Dean's breathing increased as Sam bent forward and pulled one of his nipples between his teeth, as he reached up his hand to stroke the other one. Dean let out a small yelp, effectively stopping Sam. "Dean, you okay?" he asked in concern. "I'm fine Sam, I just didn't realize how sensitive I've become. I'm fine...really" Dean encouraged. Sam was worried now though, he didn't want to hurt Dean, he was hesitating, unsure, when Dean took his chin between his hands and guided it back to its previous location.

Sam this time, was extra gentle, slow and tender, as Dean moaned against him. As Sam lowered his hand between them, Dean jumped slightly, feeling Sam begin to stroke him in a gentle rhythm.

_Then, the doorbell rang._

"Shit" Sammy said as he stopped his motions. "Sam, don't stop, keep going, whoever it is will come back" Dean told Sam, as he shifted against Sam's hand. The doorbell rang again. "I'm going to kill them" Dean cried out. "You do that sweetums and I'll come back to haunt you" came the response through the door. "I'll be back in half an hour, we have things to discuss my precious dumplings" Unruh called out before leaving.

"That was awkward" Sam stated, feeling Dean urgently pushing against him, as he resumed his motions quickly. Dean wiggled and shifted a few times before collapsing into Sam. Sam held him, nuzzling the side of Dean's neck and ear. "Love you babe" he breathed. Dean leaned back slightly on Sam's lap, looking at his baby brother, smiling at him, kissing him, loving him, before leaning back into him, as he put his arms around Sam and hugged him.

Before Unruh returned, Dean needed to get dressed and Sam needed to change and wash-up. Sam had purchased a pair of track pants to see Dean through until they could go shopping. He'd been a first hand witness to the supreme effort Dean made each time he had tried to do up his jeans recently and felt track pants would be the way to go, although, seeing the look on Dean's face when he'd given them to him, he wasn't too sure now. Both were done and waiting for Unruh when the doorbell rang a short time later. "Hello my darlings" she greeted each of them with kisses as they opened the door for her. She looked from one brother to the other, both beaming with nervous energy from earlier activities. Unruh selected one of the chairs, while Sam and Dean sat side-by-side on the couch, after Unruh had declined anything to drink.

"Have you recovered my angel?" she asked Dean. "Getting better everyday. Unruh, thank you for guiding Sam to me after I was attacked" Dean said sincerely. "Me too Unruh, I'll never be able to thank you enough" Sam chimed in. "I'm glad I was able to help" Unruh replied, looking intently at the both of them.

"Now, I have some questions that require your consideration my precious hearts. They are very personal and I don't need your answers right at this moment, but I will need some of them soon, so I can help guide you through the pregnancy and birth. Let me begin. Dean, do you wish to have a natural birth or one done through surgery?" Unruh asked. Both Sam and Dean were openly gawking at Unruh. "Holy crap, Unruh, what do you mean a natural birth? I can't see how that would be possible. I mean with my current 'set-up', there would be no way for Buttercup to fit through" Dean replied, getting just a little bit paler with that thought.

"Buttercup? That's an adorable name, my sweetie. Dean, if you want a natural birth, you must trust me on this, I can make it happen. It would require the temporary adjustment of your current male structure into a female one, fulfilled through the application of an elixir, applied by Sam, well ahead of the birth date, with the return to your male structure within weeks of the birth of Buttercup" Unruh stated, as she watched both the boys' faces fade to shades of gray at the prospect.

"You do not have to decide now dearheart, just give it some thought" Unruh said as she continued on to the next mind blowing question. "Do you wish to breast feed?" Dean threw himself back against the couch, rubbing his hands over his face, as a pale Sam looked over at him, patting his knee. Unruh waited. It was Sam who finally spoke. "Umm Unruh, this may be a bit too much. Dean?" Sam asked, as Dean's glazed eyes corrected themselves.

"To be honest, I never thought about there being options in relation to the pregnancy" a shaken Dean responded, looking back and forth between Sam and Unruh. "Again my darling, this feature would only be temporary, for the first weeks only, as opposed to the more traditional longer term." It was too much for them, Unruh could see, as both Dean and Sam struggled to get their minds around the possibilities being offered. They would have much to discuss between themselves.

"My angels, if you choose to go this way, there is a simply marvellous blessing ceremony that I will need to do, to clear the way for these transformations to occur. Please keep your minds open to these new possibilities, when you make your decisions" Unruh finished, as she stood up and came over to stand by Dean.

"May I?" she asked, indicating she wanted to touch Dean's stomach. "Sure" Dean replied, leaning forward to a straighter position. Unruh was smiling as she bent down and placed her warm hand on Dean. "The baby is strong, it's aura is blessed" Unruh explained, as she straightened up, starting to make her way to the door, the guys following.

As Sam leaned down to kiss her cheek, Unruh felt the earlier warmth leave the room, replaced with a sense of foreboding surrounding Sam. "Sam, who is Bobby?" she asked in hidden concern, displaying none of her current set of emotions to the boys, who were looking at her in surprise. "I sense he is a good person, with a strong and sturdy influence in your lives" Unruh said. "He is Unruh. He's a really good family friend, whose really helped out Dean and I through the years" Sam replied, as Dean nodded in agreement. "That is good" was all she said as she kissed Dean and left. As Unruh closed the door behind her, the earlier chill she felt continued, settling over her like a thick fog.

As the guys returned to the couch, Dean sat down first and pulled Sam down beside him, tucking him into his arms. "My mind is swirling Sammy, I can't take it all in, it's just too much all at once" Dean was saying. "Ditto darl'in, it's really overwhelming" Sam agreed, as Dean rubbed his shoulder.

It was getting later, when they decided on a classic easy supper of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. "I'll wash up Dean, why don't you head up to bed" Sam encouraged, as he leaned his forehead against Dean's, after supper. "You sure Sammy?" Dean asked. "Umm hmm" Sam replied as he gave Dean a gentle push towards the stairs. "Don't be long" Dean called out, heading up. By the time Sam climbed into bed, Dean was already asleep, trickles of drool running down the side of his cheek. Sam trailed his thumb around Dean's lips, as he looked at his brother, his heart full of warm feelings.

In the dead of the night, Sam startled awake, running his hand along the cold empty space beside him, looking around the room for Dean, as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

As Sam made his way downstairs, he saw Dean looking out the window, the moonbeams filtering in, splashing puddles of light across Dean and the room. Sam made a quick stop at the hall closet, deciding to give Dean now, what he'd been saving for tomorrow, as he shook off the excess water from the container.

Sam came up behind Dean, wrapping one arm around him, as he presented the wild flower bouquet to him with the other. "These are for you babe" Sam whispered, kissing the side of Dean's neck. Dean was surprised and initially taken aback, as he turned to face Sam, looking into those eyes, so warm, so full of love and waiting for his reaction. Sam wasn't disappointed, as Dean's eyes displayed all the love he felt for him, as Dean held the bouquet and the pair of burnt orange coloured booties holding it together.

To be continued.

Author's Note: Hello everyone. I'm ever so glad you're enjoying the story. Thank you for your ongoing support of it and thank you for your warm reviews, they are sincerely appreciated.


	7. Cherished Blessings

**Chapter 7 - Cherished Blessings**

_The days were being collected and strung together, like polished pearls on a necklace of time._

Dean was running his hand through Sam's hair, as Sam's head rested in his lap, Sam gazing up at the boneless blue sky. Today was a special day, it was the day of the blessing ceremony and they were both looking so forward to it.

"Aww Sam, it's happening again, sorry you gotta move" Dean said urgently as Sam got up and Dean shifted to his hands and knees, heaving. Dean was feeling ill, yet again, as Sam held his forehead and rubbed his back until it had passed. As Dean stood up, he decided he wanted to go lay down for awhile, until it fully passed. Sam nodded in sympathy, following Dean up the path to the house.

As Dean made his way upstairs, Sam decided now was the time to run Dean the bath, using the bath ingredients that Unruh had left in a basket sometime overnight, in preparation for today's events. There had been assorted items in the basket with a note tucked in the side. "Darlings, please use the bath ball and shampoo sometime today and please keep the other items aside, down near the path at the back, so I may retrieve them when I come over. Please come for the ceremony tonight, as twilight begins."

As Sam set about getting things ready, he tossed the bath ball in the water and watched it dissolve, filling the tub as it did so, with tiny multi-coloured paper-like butterflies. Sam stood entranced as he watched them being swirled around the water. This was going to be a fun bath.

Dean was awake when he went in. Sam reached down and gently pulled him up. "Feeling any better?" Sam asked, as he helped Dean remove his clothes. "Starting too Sammy boy" Dean replied, eyes gleaming as he watched Sam start to strip down. "Umm hmm..." was all Sam said, as he felt Dean's eyes on him, causing him to squirm. Even now, after all this time, one smoldering look from Dean, could cause this in Sam. "Your blushing!" Dean observed delightedly. "I _so do not_ blush" Sam stated, as he held out his hand for Dean, enjoying Dean's warmth, as he slipped his hand in to his.

"Whoa!" Dean said as he laid eyes on the bath and the butterflies. "Um Sam, what the...?" Dean asked. "It's all part of Unruh's instructions for today's event" Sam replied, as he got in and then helped Dean in. Both boys sat at opposite ends of the tub, Dean pulling Sam's legs on top of his, as he ran his hands over the muscular calves of his brother's legs.

"You sure about this decision Dean? You can change your mind you know" Sam was saying. "I'm sure Sam, I just can't see the breastfeeding, it's just not for me. I know Buttercup will be fine with the bottle. Now, as far as the other, I'm going to be sorry to see _Little DW_ disappear even for a little while, but he'll be back in no time and I would like to experience birth the natural way" Dean said. "I'm sure going to miss _Little DW_ too, but I'm sure we'll find ways around it" Sam replied good naturedly, happy to see his Deanie so happy.

The bath was _so _relaxing and comforting, as the brothers shifted positions, Dean extending his open arms to Sam, who moved into them, Dean, tangling their legs together. "Who would have thought we'd be where we are right now eh Sammy?" Dean asked, as he moved the butterflies across Sam's skin. "No place I'd rather be darl'in" Sam answered, stretching in his brother's arms.

As Dean reached over for the cup on the ledge, he filled it with the bath water and started to pour it over Sam's head, while taking some of the shampoo that Unruh had provided and gently began working it into Sam's scalp. It smelt pretty wonderful, some type of berry, Dean thought as he inhaled. Once he'd worked up a good lather he asked Sam to lean forward and close his eyes as he began the rinse off. "Shit, does that ever sting" Sam said as some of it got into his eyes. Dean grabbed the towel, asking Sam to shift face first towards him.

Now this was very familiar ground. Sam was never thrilled as a child when Dean would have to wash his hair, and hated getting shampoo in his eyes even worse. Dean would always grab the towel and help Sam get the shampoo out. Today was no different.

Lifelong instincts took over, as Dean gently wiped the shampoo out of Sam's eyes and then began to towel his hair dry. Sam felt it too, as he watched Dean and the unguarded expressions being played out across his face. He felt the comfort of being under Dean's hands, _hands that had been there his whole life - holding him, loving him, taking care of him and comforting him. _Dean's heart tugged hard in his chest, when he looked at Sam under the towel, pieces of that adorable mop sticking up, memories flooding back. "Gimme a kiss" he asked, as Sam reached over and kissed him, before moving back to his previous position and placing his head on Dean's chest, both enjoying this tender moment in time. Sam eventually reached for the cup and moved behind Dean to wash his hair. Dean leaned heavily into Sam's touch, relaxing completely under the feel of his brother's strong hands on his head and gentle kisses on his neck.

"Did you enjoy the bath too Buttercup?' Sam asked sometime later, as he helped to dry Dean off, kneeling in front of him, applying the cream to Dean's belly. Dean's freckles had sure come out to play. The sprinkling across his cheeks and nose were very visible and adorable, Sam noticed as he stood up and kissed each one, much to Dean's delight. As Dean led Sam into the bedroom, pulling him down beside him, the phone began to ring, neither boy answered it, if it was important, they'd leave a message. As bath warmed skin heated up under tender caresses, moans of pleasure and promises of love filled the room, as bedding became tangled and hitched breathing gave way to peaceful sleep, the two lovers laying facing each other, cocooned together under the blankets.

In the gathering twilight, they made their way down the small path to a waiting Unruh, each carrying their wrapped gift for the other.

"Oh my sweetums, you both look divine, so why the worried faces?" Unruh inquired, as she looked back and forth between them.

"Bobby called, he wants to see us, says there's something up we need to have a look at" Dean said, worry in his voice, brow creased, as he looked at Sam. "He has reason to worry" Unruh was thinking to herself, as she looked at Sam, watching as he thumbed away the worry creases on Dean's forehead, smiling down at him. With supreme effort, Unruh pushed her concerns to the back of her mind. This was a joyous time, tomorrow would bring what it may, but this moment in time was precious and needed to be lived fully.

The view that greeted Sam and Dean was unique, as was Unruh herself. There were lite candles of varying sizes, casting warm glows and jars of various creams and ingredients set out on the ground.

"Come darlings, you both need to sit down here. Please hand me your gifts" Unruh asked, as each of them handed her their gift for the other, to be used in the last part of the ceremony, when they were both alone. "Cedar is used traditionally for power and for protection" Unruh said, indicating a circle of cedar bows, beneath a tree. "Sam, sit yourself down against the tree. Dean, you're going to be leaning against Sam, so his arms can encircle you and Buttercup during the ceremony" Unruh directed, as Sam braced himself against the tree and opened his arms for a waiting Dean. "Dean, you need to remove your top, we can have no cloth barriers during the ceremony" Unruh continued, as Dean leaned forward and lifted his arms, removing his top, with a little help from Sam. The boys explained their decision to Unruh.

Unruh then came and knelt beside the guys and undid one of the glass jars closet to her. Warming the heavy cream between her hands, she reached over and began to rub it over Dean's belly. "This is for energy clearing my loves" she said smiling at them, as she continued to rub the cream in circular motions, until Dean's stomach was completely covered.

She then reached over and took a sprig of rosemary from the second container, asking both Sam and Dean to inhale it's aromatic scent, before running it along and through the cream on Dean. "This is for remembrance my precious hearts" Unruh said as she placed the sprig on Dean's belly. She selected two other herbs, placing one in Sam's hand and taking the other and tracing a pattern in the cream, before laying it across Dean. "Sam, please place the one you are holding over the center of Dean's stomach. This herb is called melissa and it is for trust and assurance. Dean, the one I used to trace the pattern in the cream is called thyme and its properties contain long life, excitement as well as calmness. One of the last jars contained lavender honey and orange peel. As Unruh undid the jar and dipped a spoon into the blend, she first asked Dean to take a spoonful and then Sam. "This my angels are for joyful binding, house building, sweetness and tartness" she concluded.

"Dean, please place your hands on your tummy, Sam you then place your hands on Dean's" Unruh instructed as she then placed her hands on top of Sam's. Breathing deeply, Unruh began the blessing:

"_I pray for your journey to be long little one, full of rich treasures, made up of summer mornings, joyful pleasures and star lite nights._

_Do not hurry your journey, your destiny is in your arrival, may it last for many, many years. May your journey be full of meaning, adventures and awakenings._

_Know how truly loved you are little one and may that knowledge be your light in the world._

_We look forward to meeting you dearest sweetheart._

_For Sam and Dean, Mommy and Daddy, may you always love each other as you do today. Trust is the foundation and cornerstone of your relationship, always keep it safe._

_Buttercup is lucky to have found two souls who will give of their love and the very best of themselves so freely._

_All is well, you are loved."_

As Unruh finished, she kept her hands on Sam's for a moment, before leaning back. Dean turned slightly deeper into Sam's arms, as Sam leaned his head on top of Dean's, rocking his brother slightly in his arms. "Hey you, you okay?" Sam asked gently. "Just feeling a little emotional, that's all" Dean whispered. Unruh reached up her hand and stroked the side of Dean's face, her eyes meeting Sam's.

With the ceremony completed, Unruh began to gather her things together. "Remember Sam, the cream has to be applied within the next forty-eight hours for the transformation to take place" Unruh said, as she placed the jar beside Sam. "Gotta ya" Sam replied.

Before she stood up, Unruh reached over to kiss both boys goodbye. "That was so beautiful Unruh, thank you so much" Dean said, choking on his words, as he bit his lower lip. For a guy who'd been trying not to get involved in chick flick moments for most of his life, he seemed to be surrounded by them lately, not that he was complaining, after all, Sammy and Buttercup were so worth it! _Sam pulled Dean tighter to him. _"Unruh, that truly was beautiful, thank you for everything and for making all this happen" Sam said sincerely. "You're more than welcome my angels. Please, stay where you are, I'll see myself out and I'll see you both soon" Unruh said, as she departed, turning back halfway down the path, to wave at them.

Warmth and love were swirling in the air, enhanced by the spark light from the candles and the soothing smells from Unruh's ingredients.

Sam reached down and presented Dean with his homemade gift, that was one of Unruh's instructions, the gifts had to come from the heart, be made by hand and with love. Dean still in Sam's arms, undid the paper and let out a small gasp. Inside, was a beautiful homemade etched piece of glass work, of a single yellow Buttercup. Now Dean realized what Sam had been up to in that little shed for hours on end, no wonder he wouldn't tell him what he was doing, he didn't want to ruin the surprise. "I thought it would look really nice in the nursery, but if you want to put it someplace else, that's okay too" Sam said. Dean was twirling it around in the candle light, collecting his words before speaking. "Sam, this is magnificent, and it has to go in the nursery. You amaze me, you know that. Thank you Sam, it's so beautiful and I love it." Dean said as he leaned up to give Sam a deep kiss.

Now he got ready to give Sam his. Dean was nervous about this. A man not known for over-emotional moments, was about to deliver a knockout, as he gave Sam the envelope. Sam looked at it questioningly and then back at Dean, as he opened it. It was a love letter. "My God, Dean's written me a love letter" Sam thought in awe.

"_You're all I see Sam,_

_Whatever life throws at me, no matter where I go,_

_It's you who makes me want to live,_

_You're my best friend, my baby brother, my one and only and my lover._

_You've always stood by me, put up with me and protected me. You've allowed me to be me._

_And now, with Buttercup, I know you're going to be the best Daddy and I just couldn't love you anymore than I do right now._

_I'm so, so happy with our life together darl'in. Thank you."_

It was Sam's turn to get all emotional as he read and re-read the words, through tear filled eyes. When his guy had something to say, he sure went for it. "Dean...I'm...Wow!" was all Sam could get out, as he tilted Dean's face up to look at his and kissed him again and again and again.

It had been such a wonderful time, both guys were reflecting to themselves, as the candles burned down and the night air took on a small chill.

As Sam continued to hold Dean, tenderly rubbing his tummy, he felt the movement, at the same time Dean did. Buttercup had brought a gift too, the gift of giving _Mommy and Daddy_ the opportunity to feel the first movements of a growing life - together!

To be continued.

Author's Note: Thank you so much everyone for your continued support of this story and for your warm reviews, which are always sincerely appreciated.


	8. Daddy's been hurt Buttercup

**Chapter 8 - Daddy's been hurt Buttercup **

**Prologue:**

The farewell party for _Little DW_ had been a very enjoyable affair. It lasted for a long time and now the countdown was on, with less than one hour to go, before the forty-eight hours were up, Sam needed to apply the cream to ensure the transformation took place.

"Deanie, it's time, we need to get this done" Sam was saying, as he smiled down at a happy and naked Dean, sprawled out on the bed. "Unruh's been right all the way along, I'm sure she's right on this one too eh babe? I don't want to lose _Little DW_ forever" Dean asked, looking for reassurance. "There's no reason to worry darl'in, I'm sure it'll all be fine" Sam reassured as he sat down on the bed and opened the jar, scooping out the cream. "You ready?" he asked, holding his hand just above _Little DW_. Dean looked down somewhat apprehensively and nodded his agreement. "See you in a few months _Little DW_" Sam said, as he slowly stroked the cream over and around Dean's 'privates'. Dean had his eyes closed. "Dean, just spread your legs a bit wider, I need to make sure I haven't missed a spot" Sam asked, smiling, as Dean spread his legs wider, but still kept his eyes shut. "And we're done" Sam said, as he finished applying the last of the cream. "You can open your eyes now scaredy-cat" Sam said laughing. "Think about if you were to lose your's smart ass and tell me you wouldn't close your eyes" Dean shot back. "Point taken" Sam replied, as he leaned over for a kiss.

"We need to get you some clothes, let's head over to the place Unruh told us about" Sam said, as he rubbed his hands up and down Dean's body. He was in a wickedly good mood today and just didn't want to be apart from his brother.

"Sam, you keep that up and we're not going anywhere" Dean said, as he wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and pulled him in tight, just wanting to hold him for a few minutes, before getting up. Sam turned his head into Dean's neck "love you" he murmured. "Love you too Sammy" Dean whispered back.

The shop was small and piled to the rafters with clothing and assorted items. "You must be Sam and Dean" the woman said from behind the counter, smiling at them. "I'm Acco, Unruh said I should be expecting you. Please feel free to look around, I believe the selection you may be looking for is located near the back, to the left" she indicated. "If you need any help, please let me know." "Thanks Acco" both boys acknowledged as they began their way to the back.

Whatever they were expecting, isn't what they found. There were shirts and tops and pants that were still "manly" looking, with small modifications made into each, to allow for...well...what was happening to Dean. This made Dean feel a lot better, as he'd been concerned over the possibility of having to wear female maternity clothes.

Shirts and tops were tried on, selections made, including one very out of character, but lots of fun, mutli-coloured tye-dyed top. Pants were a bit more difficult. Dean had actually found the track pants that Sam had bought him very comfortable after all. He decided he wanted to stick with them as he and Sam selected some more, in varying sizes.

The tricky part was the underwear. What to do? Unruh hadn't given a specific timeline for the change. "_Panties! _oh good God!" Dean thought as he picked up a few pairs. "What do you think Sam?" Dean asked with some hesitancy. "How about some of both" Sam said, quite nicely sidestepping the question. As Dean picked through a few more pairs, he happened to glance over at Sam, who he noticed was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

**The Lead-up:**

As they turned into the laneway, they saw Bobby's pick-up truck.

"Dean, maybe I should tell Bobby first, give the poor guy a heads-up as to what's happening. Why don't you drop me off here and come back in about an hour?" Sam was saying, as Dean stopped the car, at the end of the laneway. "Sounds like a good plan. Man, is he going to be shocked" Dean said chuckling, as Sam leaned over and gave him what can only be described as a 'curl your toes' type of kiss. Neither wanted the kiss to end, and so it continued. It was loving, caring and hot as hell!

As they broke apart, Dean took Sam's hand in his own, bringing it up to his cheek, shaping it around it, smiling over at his baby brother. "I'll definitely being seeing you later, fella" he said, as he kissed Sam's hand, before letting it go. "Later" Sam said, as he slid out of the car, and then ran around to Dean's side for one more kiss, before walking up the laneway.

"Gosh I love you" Dean was thinking, as he watched Sam walk away.

Dean backed the car out and pulled back onto the road, heading back to the store, with a drive-through stop at the coffee shop for one of those vanilla lattes along the way. He'd seen two items he wanted to pick-up, to surprise Sam with.

"Hey ya Bobby. How's it going man?" Sam asked, as he walked up to a waiting Bobby. "It's good to see you Sam. Was that Dean back there?" Bobby asked, looking past Sam, down the laneway. "Yeah it was. I wanted to talk to you first about something, before you saw Dean" Sam said. "Is he ill?" Bobby asked in concern. "Uh...no...Bobby...he's pregnant" Sam said, waiting for the reaction. "Sam, you crack me up, you know that" Bobby said laughing. "It's no joke Bobby, I'm serious" Sam replied and went on to tell a still disbelieving Bobby the details. Speechless would not have been too strong a word to describe Bobby's reaction, as he followed Sam into the house and grabbed the first chair he saw. He'd seen a whole whack of unusual and unexplainable things in his line of work, but this took top prize.

"Well Sam, I guess congratulations are in order" Bobby said, rising to shake Sam's hand, struggling to make the best of a unique situation. "Thanks Bobby, we're really happy about it" Sam replied.

"So, you mentioned that something was up, in your message" Sam asked. "There's been a sighting Sam, one of the green eyes and I wanted the three of us to take a look" Bobby replied. "I guess things are out for Dean now, but would you be able to?" Bobby continued. Sam was torn on this. Bobby wouldn't be asking if he didn't feel it was important, but there was Dean and Buttercup to think about now. "Sam?" Bobby prompted. "I'll do it" Sam said, thinking back over all the times Bobby had helped his family. "Thanks Sam, sure appreciate this" Bobby said. "Now let me go over the details for you."

They both heard the Impala pulling in. Bobby took a deep breath, as Sam went out to Dean. "Miss me?" Dean asked, as he watched Sam approach. "You bet!" Sam replied smiling. "How did it go?" Dean asked and Sam explained that it went pretty well.

Despite his best of intentions, Bobby was sure the shock registered on his face, when he saw Dean. Clearly, he was pregnant, you couldn't miss it. However, it was the look of happiness and contentment that was on Dean's face, that gave him pause. It looked good on Dean, he wore it well. "Congratulations Dean, Sam told me your good news" Bobby said, lightly tapping Dean on the shoulder. "Thanks man, that means a lot" Dean said truthfully.

After grabbing a few drinks and sitting down, Sam told Dean about the reason for Bobby's visit, watching his brother's emotions at this news, play out across his face. "Sam do you think..." Dean was in the middle of a question, when they heard a knock at the open door and Unruh's voice. "I came to see how my darlings are" Unruh announced as she entered the house.

Bobby stood and took off his cap, waiting for an introduction. "Unruh, this is Bobby, and Bobby, this is Unruh" Dean said by way of introduction. "Pleased to meet you Unruh" Bobby stammered. "The pleasure is all mine" Unruh replied, smiling at him, and then turning her gaze to the boys.

"I'm feeling good, Buttercup is growing, we did everything we were suppose to" Dean stated, giving Unruh a knowing look. "And Sam, how are you?" she asked. "Great Unruh, couldn't be better" he said, flashing her a smile. "I'm glad to hear this" Unruh said, sensing otherwise in the air.

"Bobby dearest, I'm famished, let me take you for dinner and leave the two angels to themselves for awhile" Unruh said, as she took a startled Bobby's hand and gently tugged him towards the door. "Uh...well...sure" Bobby sputtered. "See ya later fellas" he said, as Unruh led him out the door.

"C'mere you" Sam said, as he pulled Dean closer to him. "You're shivering" Sam said in concern. "I'm fine Sam" Dean said, as he leaned against Sam. "No, I don't think you are, let me go grab a blanket" Sam said, as he slipped out from beside Dean, returning a few minutes later with the blanket. He resumed his prior position and put the blanket around Dean and himself.

As he folded Dean into his arms, he could feel the trembling. "Dean, everything is going to go fine. I'll be back before you know it" Sam said in a low and soothing voice. "I wish I was going too Sam" Dean said, sighing. "There's nothing more to this darl'in?" Sam asked, gently shaking Dean, leaning down to try and get a look at his face. Dean kept his head lowered. "I'm going to miss you Sammy, I wish you weren't going" Dean stammered. "I wish I wasn't either, but I couldn't turn down Bobby" Sam said gently, kissing the top of Dean's head.

"Sam" Dean said, finally looking up at Sam, searching his eyes "be careful, just don't take any unnecessary chances, please Sam, for Buttercup and me" Dean implored. "You think I'm going to risk not coming back to you and Buttercup, not a chance. Now stop your worrying okay. Buttercup, please tell Mommy to stop worrying" Sam said lovingly, as he caressed the side of Dean's face. Dean slowly leaned back against Sam's chest, curled in tight beside him, running his hand up and down the crease line of Sam's shirt. Sam continued to hold him, whispering to him, until they both fell asleep.

Knocking at the door a few hours later woke them both up. It was time!

Dean went to answer the door. "Hey Bobby, c'mon in, Sam's just getting his gear" Dean said yawning. "I'll just make room in the truck Dean, I'll wait for him outside" Bobby said, turning to leave, before stopping "I'll have his back Dean" he said, not waiting for a reply, before heading out into the darkness.

The dreaded moment had arrived, as Sam came up behind Dean and put his arms around him, rubbing his stomach. Dean turned and looked up at Sam, his eyes telling the story.

_Sam bent down the three or so inches, evening his height to Dean's, looking at him straight in the face, clasping both of his hands in his own. "I'm going to be fine, I'm coming back to you and Buttercup Deanie and my God, I sure do love you" Sam said lovingly, giving Dean a dazzling smile, before kissing him and squeezing his hands, as he headed out the door, closing it behind him._

**The Telling:**

Dean slept fitfully on and off, moping around, missing Sam, but happy to have Buttercup's company.

On the second night, as Dean dozed on the couch, distant banging reached him, through a sleep fog. Dean startled awake, getting his bearings, as the banging continued. Dean opened the door and Bobby grabbed him by the shoulders, not in a rough manner, but in a firm one, looking Dean straight in the eye, _about to shatter his world._

"Sam's been hurt Dean. _It's bad, it's real bad_" Bobby said, choking on his words, forcing himself to keep eye contact with Dean.

"Where is he Bobby? Where's Sam?" Dean demanded in a razor sharp voice. "Unruh's got him. When we'd gone out for dinner, she'd given me this address in case anything went wrong. It was like she sensed something, so I took Sam there, he's getting good care, but you need to come with me now" Bobby urged, as Dean toed on his boots, kneeling a bit awkwardly to lace them. He'd fallen asleep dressed, which turned in to a time saver now, as he followed Bobby out the door and into the truck. Bobby gunned it out of the laneway, driving with the urgency the situation warranted.

"What the hell happened Bobby?" Dean demanded. "I'm so sorry Dean. It came out of nowhere, I swear to God and it just clawed the hell out of Sam, before I was able to get it off of him" Bobby said in defeat. They drove on in silence for some distance, before Bobby turned off on a side road and followed it down about a mile, stopping in front of a large old home.

Unruh was waiting for them at the door.

**Sam...**

"He's lost a lot of blood and his internal injuries are severe" Unruh told Dean, as she took his hand. "He's sedated my darling and we've got him bandaged and stitched up" Unruh continued. "You need to see him, but before you go in, you need to center yourself, okay angel - just take a deep breath" Unruh urged, as she opened the door, letting go of Dean's hand.

Sam was lying still, no welcoming smile, no teasing dimples on display. The room was solemn, death was lurking, as Dean went up to his beloved. He was heavily bandaged, spottings of blood seeping through some of them.

_Small trickles of blood were also staining Sam's lips, running down the sides and pooling in his dimples. _Dean couldn't stand it. He grabbed a cloth and ran it under warm water before returning to Sam's side, leaning over and in as close as he could.

He ever so gently began to wipe away the blood with one hand, and placed his other hand tenderly over Sam's heart.

"Sam...Sammy, listen to me, hear me loud and clear on this. You hold on darl'in, don't you go anywhere. We need you here Sammy. We need you to fight and to get better." Dean spoke slowly, while not taking his eyes off of Sam, hoping for any reaction. None was forthcoming.

As Unruh entered the room later, she observed Dean and the fatigue and worry etched on his face. "Dean, come with me, you need to get some rest sweetheart, for you and Buttercup" Unruh said, insisting strongly, over Dean's protests, as she took his hand and slowly directed him towards the cot, on the far side of the room.

"Here dear-heart, you lie down here, you need to rest my angel" Unruh encouraged gently, as Dean wearily sat down on the side of the cot. Unruh handed him Sam's shirt. Dean needed a security blanket right now, something of Sam's and despite it's upsetting condition, Dean clutched it to him, holding on for dear life.

Unruh took his shoulders and gently pressed him down on the cot, unlacing his boots and pulling the blanket over his shoulders. "You close your eyes now darling, you need to gather your strength for the coming days" Unruh said soothingly, as she kissed Dean's forehead and left the room.

**The Aftermath:**

His lips were trembling, he was trying to stay strong, he was losing the battle, as he started to cry, deep gut wrenching sobs, full of the anguish and fear he was feeling for what was happening. "I can't lose you Sam, we only fit together, you and I, not separately" Dean cried, as the tears continued and the stark terror of possibly losing Sam lurked.

"Daddy got hurt Buttercup. What are we going to do? We need Daddy here with us" Dean cried, rubbing his belly. _"You need your Daddy, I need my Sammy" _Dean sobbed, as he gripped tightly to Sam's bloodied and torn shirt.

To be continued.

Author's Note: Thank you for your ongoing and welcoming support of this story and for your kind reviews, which are always sincerely appreciated.


	9. Of conversations with Guardian Angels

**Chapter 9 - Of conversations with Guardian Angels and a broken collarbone**

It had been days since the attack and Sam was drifting in the land of angels and strangers, his fate yet to be determined, as he thrashed wildly on the bed, trying to rip at his skin, as the infection was taking it's toll.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded, as he walked into the room and saw two women talking to Unruh, as they tried to restrain Sam from hurting himself. One of them came over and stood beside Dean, taking one of his hands in her own. "I'm Sam's Guardian Angel" she replied, smiling at him. "Where the hell were you when Sammy was getting attacked?" Dean asked angrily. "I was with him Dean. One of the green eyes came from the shadows without warning, just as Bobby told you. If I was not able to protect Sam from this, then you must know that Bobby wasn't able to either. You need to let go of your anger towards him Dean, for truly, it was not his fault" the angel explained. Dean did not reply.

"Sam is fighting Dean, he's trying hard to get back to you and the baby, but he's going to need all our help to pull him through, you in particular" she said, as the other woman came over, after Sam had quieted down a bit, Dean watching her. "Let me guess, you're my Guardian Angel" Dean said smirking. "Right in one" she replied, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

Dean was more use to handling the evil side and coming across the worst in altered worlds, as opposed to being surrounded by all this goodness and light. He wasn't sure how to deal.

"Here's what we need you to do" his angel continued "Unruh will apply the healing balm, consisting of power herbs, made up of lavender, blue chamomile, helichrysm, Peru balsam, manuka and comfrey root. You need to select a favourite time in both of your lives, where something wonderful was shared in joint wonder. You need to think hard on this time Dean, sending all the energy you can to Sam, he needs to be able to feel it, to pull from it, to make it back to this world."

"You won't be seeing us again Dean, but know you do have angels looking out on your's and Sam's behalf" his angel said, as both angels walked back to Sam's bedside, spoke to Unruh in low voices and disappeared.

As Unruh looked over at Dean, she truly felt for him. "It's been quite a time for you my sweetums, meeting me, feeling life begin within you, meeting Guardian Angels and especially what has happened to Sam" she said in sympathy, as she motioned him over to the bed.

Pulling up a chair, Unruh insisted Dean sit down, as she undid the jar containing the balm. The internal bleeding had finally stopped, but with the infection settling in like the unwelcome intruder that it was, the livid looking tissue was streaking red. With the bandages off, Sam's injuries were clearly foreshadowing the scars which would come, over his torso, back and legs. They were going to be significant, but who cared, Dean just wanted his Sammy back.

Dean took one of Sam's hands, as Unruh began to apply the balm. As she worked the balm over his torso and legs, Sam began to whimper and moan in distress, tossing back and forth. "Easy Sammy, it's going to be okay. Sam, we're here, you're going to be okay, just don't fight it" Dean was telling Sam, as he assisted Unruh in turning Sam to his side. Dean was having a hard time holding Sam steady. Unruh was working as quickly as she could. Sam was ripping at his skin, as Dean watched in distress, grabbing Sam's hands as soon as they moved him back to his original position. Sam was fighting hard.

"Dean, listen to me sweetie, this needs to be done to help Sam recover. He can't be pulling at his skin my darling. This is the only way and it won't be for long, but the balm needs time to take effect. Sam's body is trying hard to fight the infection and he's not aware at the moment of what his doing. Sweetheart, it truly is the only way" Unruh said, as she waited for Dean to respond.

Dean kept his gaze on Sam, as he tried to quiet him, still holding Sam's hands tightly, so he couldn't hurt himself anymore than he had. Sam continued to whimper from the pain. "Do it" Dean said, as Unruh applied the first restraint to Sam's wrist, then, leaning over, applied the second one.

Unruh placed a cool cloth on Sam's hot forehead. "Precious angel, we're going to pull you through this" Unruh whispered, as she bent down to kiss Sam's cheek, taking ahold of Dean's hand at the same time. "The next part is up to you my darling, I'll be in the next room and so will Bobby, if you need us" Unruh said as she squeezed Dean's hand before departing.

Sam was trying hard to get back to Dean and Buttercup, he felt like he was swimming in cotton and no matter how hard he tried to scream for Dean, nothing was happening._ He could hear Dean's_ voice_ and he just wanted so much to gather him in his arms and tell him it was going to be okay._ He heard the hard edge which had seeped back into his big brother's voice when he was speaking with the angels and Unruh. Sam knew it was Dean's way, when he felt out of control over a situation, to become aggressive and surly. _He had to get back to him._

Sam wondered if Dean would choose the same memory as he to recount, had the circumstances been different. He did, as Dean began to stroke Sam's collarbone. Both of them would always remember Sam's broken collarbone as the point in which their relationship took on more than being brothers.

_The Recount:_

_It was about five years before, Sam had been so sure he could handle a hunt by himself, he had quite the attitude about it and Dean could say nothing to dissuade him. So, Sam went out on his own, so sure in his own mind, that this would prove once and for all to his older brother, that he could take care of himself._

_Dean was waiting for Sam when he got back. He was trying to appear normal, but Dean knew different._

_"Let me see Sammy" he'd insisted, as he stood in front of Sam and wouldn't move. "Fine" Sam said, as Dean gently removed his jacket and then undid his shirt for him. Sam inadvertently drew in his breath. It hurt so bad, as he blinked back the tears._

_"Easy Sammy, easy" Dean soothed as he helped him out of his shirt. "Sit here Sam" Dean said, helping Sam to a chair._

_As gentle fingers pressed upon bruised flesh and a broken bone, Sam's lip trembled, much to his dismay, in front of his older brother. You just didn't show this side. Dean's fingers stopped their probing and Sam thought to himself "here it comes" and come it did, just not what Sam was expecting._

_Dean bent lower, bringing his face even to Sam's "I'm sorry Sammy, I'm trying not to hurt you" his older brother said, before he gave him a kiss on the forehead._

_Sam's insides tailspinned out of control, the feel of hot flushing running through his body, blocking out the pain temporarily. As Dean pulled back to take a look at Sam, Sam leaned forward and kissed Dean, on the lips. There was no shyness on Sam's part, nothing felt wrong about it, this was what he wanted and hoped Dean did too. Sam smiled at him, deciding to show Dean the depth of his love, conveyed through his eyes and smile._

_"Sam?" was all Dean said, as he searched his eyes. Dean did not say anything further, he resumed tending to Sam's collarbone, and the painful process of re-setting it and applying the two segment sling, which had to stay on for three days. His touch was gentle. He finished in silence. "Aren't you going to say anything Dean?" Sam asked. Dean simply shook his head, put away the supplies and went and got Sam some water and two pain tablets. "If you need anything, you let me know, okay Sam" Dean said as he turned and made his way upstairs._

_Sam spent a very uncomfortable night falling in and out of sleep on the couch. He pretended to be asleep when Dean came down to check on him throughout the night, feeling Dean rubbing his hand over and through his hair, in a light touch._

_The next few days were awkward. Dean tended to Sam with his usual big brother care, but there was a certain tension there now. On the fourth day, Sam accidentally hit his wounded shoulder on the doorframe. It was freshly out of the sling and it took his breath away it hurt so much. Dean had just been coming down the stairs when he saw what happened. He went over to Sam. "Freak'in hell Sammy, that must have hurt!" Dean exclaimed, as he gently cupped Sam's cheek. _

_Sam leaned into the touch, closing his eyes briefly, before taking hold of Dean's other hand and taking him back up the stairs he'd just come down, to their shared bedroom. At that time, they had individual beds. Sam could feel the trembling in Dean's hand, as he sat down and lightly tugged Dean down beside him._

_Sam did not recall ever seeing Dean looking so unsure before. "Dean, look at me" Sam encouraged, as Dean looked over at him. Sam reached out and ran his thumb across Dean's lips._

"_Sam, are you sure? I've wanted this for a long time now, but do you really, cause once it happens, we can't go back" Dean asked in an unsteady voice, as he leaned over and kissed Sam's dimple, the one he adored from afar for so long. "More than you'll ever know babe" Sam replied as he brought his lips down on Dean's._

_As lips connected and hands roamed freely, pulse points heated up. Dean leaned heavily against Sam, causing him to wince. "Oh God Sam, I'm sorry, I..." Dean was upset that he had hurt Sam, no matter how unintentionally. Sam stopped him with a kiss. "Dean, it's okay, it really is, you didn't hurt me" Sam soothed, as Dean looked at him unsurely. "Dean, you've never..." Sam stopped, unsure as how to ask Dean, what was becoming pretty obvious. "Go figure huh" Dean said sheepishly, turning a light shade of red. Sam's heart swelled. In this, their secret place, Dean trusted Sam enough and felt he could truly be himself, to not pretend and Sam loved him for that even more._

_It was everything that both of them hoped it would be, a shared love, a first time, a new beginning. There was no wrong here, it felt every kind of right, as they laid together in a tight and loving embrace._

Dean was bending over giving Sam a kiss, when Unruh entered the room some time later. Sam, at last, was resting somewhat peacefully.

"Dean, he needs to rest now, what could be done has been done and now we wait" Unruh said, as she looked at Dean and then to Sam. "Why don't you go home for a few hours, Bobby will drive you and then pick you up later" Unruh said, in her kind but insisting way. Dean decided to give in on this one, as he gave Sam one more kiss and told him he'd see him shortly.

The ride was quiet, neither Bobby or Dean felt much like talking.

As Dean entered the empty house, he felt waves of nausea hit him and ran quickly for the bathroom. He was feeling really ill and everything he had struggled to eat earlier came back for a second appearance. He leaned his head against the cold porcelain for a few moments, before getting up. On his way to the bedroom, he passed by the closed door to the nursery. Sam had been working on it before the attack and wanted it to be a surprise for Dean when he was done.

Dean was keeping the faith and didn't open the door.

"Hey Buttercup, how's my precious doing today?" Dean asked, as he felt Buttercup moving inside him. As he rubbed his tummy, he was smiling and sending all the positive energy he could Buttercup's way.

Entering the lonesome bedroom, he went over and picked up Sam's pillow, inhaling the scent of his Sammy, before wearily sitting down on the edge of the bed, crushing the pillow to him.

As his thoughts drifted over the course of the last while, he heard frantic banging at the door. It was deja vu all over again, as he opened it to find Bobby standing there. "Dean, c'mon, we need to get back" Bobby urged, as once again Dean followed him to the truck.

As soon as Dean entered the house, he could hear Sam's gasping for breath, his breathing very erratic. As he entered the room, he saw Sam's eyes were open, wild panic evident in them, as Unruh tried to soothe him.

Dean moved quickly to the bed, releasing one restraint, while Unruh released the other. "Sam...Sammy...thank God! It's okay Sammy, it's okay" Dean said, as he gently clasped Sam's face between his hands, so glad to see him. "Ssh...ssh...Sammy...I've got ya" Dean soothed, as leaned closer and kissed Sam's dimple, feeling the salty taste of Sam's tears running down his face.

Sam's breathing very slowly, became less laboured, as he sought out Dean's eyes, the panic beginning to subside. Sam closed his eyes and then re-opened them again, focusing on Dean.

"Dean!...You?...Buttercup?" Sam said in a low, hoarse whisper. "We're fine Sammy, we're better than fine, now that you're back with us. We're going to get through this Sam, it's so good to see you again babe" Dean said, smiling at his Sammy.

To be continued.

Upcoming: Lots of love, warmth and chick flick moments, a joyous homecoming and the transition discovery.

Author's Note: As always, thank you very much for your valued support of this story.


	10. Twinkling Happiness

**Chapter 10 - Twinkling Happiness**

"How about a nice day in bed darl'in?" Dean suggested, as he saw the look of exhaustion etched into Sam's features.

"Have to keep going Dean, have to get home to you and Buttercup" Sam said, grimacing, as the pain rolled over his body once more.

He'd been making such marvellous progress with his recovery, that it was outstanding. Between Sam's sheer will, Unruh's healing balms, Bobby's strength, Dean's energy and love and of course, Buttercup, he could already stand and walk small distances unaided, but never unattended.

As Sam settled back on the bed, Dean bent and helped to move his legs up and in, pulling the blanket up over his brother, leaning down to nuzzle his forehead. "Close your eyes baby, get some rest" Dean encouraged, as he took ahold of Sam's hand, before sitting back in the chair.

Sam slept for long periods of time, often startling awake in fear, until he'd look over and see _his Deanie_ smiling at him, holding his hand, being there for him.

"Hey you" Dean said, as he brushed his fingertips over Sam's cheekbone. "Did I tell you how much I love you and how very glad I am that you're back." "Seems to me, I remember hearing that recently as a matter of fact" Sam replied, as he moved deeper against Dean's hand, before closing his eyes again, smiling as he drifted off back to sleep.

Coming Home:

Sam really wanted to come home, no one was sure if he was anywhere near ready, but all were in agreement, that it would probably be the best thing for him. In private conversations between the two of them, Bobby and Unruh felt it would be the best thing for Dean too. This whole horrible experience was taking a toll on him also, during a time when emotions were already running high.

"Bobby, don't worry about it man. There's no blame to lay here. Everything that could have been done, was done. You did your best, I know that, there's no hard feelings. We both know Dean well enough, to know that he'll come around too, he just takes a bit longer with things, all that macho ego and stuff" Sam said, winking at Bobby, who was looking at Sam gratefully.

"Thanks for that Sam. That whole episode will haunt me until the day I die, but I can't tell you how much I appreciate your words" he finished, as he gingerly clapped Sam on the shoulder.

"Am I interrupting?" Unruh asked from the doorway. "Uh no, we're finished and we're good" Bobby said, standing and smiling, looking happier than he had since this whole thing happened. Unruh came to sit beside Sam on the bed. "Well my darling angel, are you ready to go home?" Unruh questioned, looking hard at Sam, for any indications that this might not be a good idea.

Sam was beaming. "I can't imagine being more ready" he enthused, smiling at her. "Sam, you know that by going home, you're still going to have to take things easy, you need the time to continue to recover my precious" Unruh said. Before Sam could answer, Unruh asked Bobby if he would mind getting his truck set-up with the pillows and blankets she'd left by the door. It was a good excuse, as she wanted to complete this discussion with Sam in private.

After Bobby left, Unruh continued "Be honest my dearheart, would it be better for you to stay here for a longer time?" Sam lowered his head and then looked up at her, eyes tearing. "I'm scared Unruh, I want to take care of Dean and Buttercup, I want to hold Deanie and protect him and love him, but look at me, I'm having trouble walking even from the bed to the door, without getting exhausted" Sam replied, biting his lower lip.

Unruh took his hands in her own. "It'll be slow my darling, but it will happen, your strength will build, your stamina will return, but Sam, this is something you can't rush. I think that when you feel tired and would like to rest, invite Dean to rest with you, that way you'll be able to hold him and love him and by the simple fact of you being home, Dean will know he's protected" Unruh exclaimed gently, squeezing Sam's hands in a loving gesture.

Bobby was back. Between Unruh and himself, they were able to help Sam to the truck. Dean had gone home earlier to get things ready for the homecoming. Once they had Sam seated as comfortably as possible in the middle, Bobby got in on the driver's side and Unruh on the passenger side, each effectively becoming human pillows for Sam's injured body, during the drive home.

Dean meanwhile, was rushing around back at their place, getting things ready. "Daddy's coming home Buttercup, we're getting Daddy back!" Dean was saying excitedly, as he danced around the room, feeling Buttercup moving within him. What a wonderful feeling it was!

This wasn't going to be a chick flick moment, the way Dean had it planned, it was going to be a chick flick solid twenty-four hours. The relief and joy that Dean felt that Sammy was alive and was going to get better, he decided, warranted this over the top show of emotion.

It kind of secretly flipped him out sometimes, with all this emotion that he was showing. He didn't know exactly where the hell it was coming from, but Sammy didn't mind and that's all that mattered.

A few blows of the horn from Bobby's truck, alerted Dean to their arrival. Dean came out and over to the truck to meet them.

As Unruh and Bobby got out, Dean moved in, wrapping his arm around Sam and helping him to slide over to the door. Once Sam was out and standing on shaky legs, Dean continued to hold him, with Unruh walking in front and Bobby behind, ensuring Sam did not fall.

Sam looked over at Dean when he saw the homemade 'Welcome Home Sammy' sign on the door. "Thanks Dean" he whispered to his big brother, who looked over and smiled at him.

Sam was very glad to see the couch, as they all helped to lower him onto it, Dean spreading a blanket over him and tucking him in, then sitting down on the edge of the couch, beside his beloved, Sam taking Dean's hand.

It was wonderful to see the angels together, smiling and holding hands. Unruh had been concerned that this would not be so. She thanked the stars that it was, as she watched Dean move his brother's hand and place it on his tummy, Dean watching Sam's reaction, and smiling at him, as he felt how active Buttercup had become.

As they all sat together, Dean kept glancing over at Bobby, finally asking to speak with him privately in the kitchen.

As Bobby followed Dean, Dean turned and looked at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry Bobby, I know it wasn't your fault. I'm ashamed I accused you, I know you did your best to protect our boy" Dean said earnestly. He waited. Bobby came up and pulled him into a manly hug. "I know Dean, it's been a bad time for all of us. It's torn me apart. You boys are like my own sons, I'll always be here for you. You got that?" He said in gruff tenderness. Dean could only manage a nod and then Bobby pulled back. Bridges had been mended.

As they re-entered the room, both Unruh and Sam had smiles for them. It was also evident how tired Sam was becoming.

"Bobby, can you help Sam upstairs?" Unruh asked, silencing Dean's protests. "You can take care of Sam tomorrow my darling, but let Bobby help tonight sweetie" Unruh insisted.

Sam was tired, it had been a long, but yet wonderful day. He was back where and with who he belonged. "See you upstairs Dean" Sam winked, over Unruh's shoulder, after he'd kissed her and thanked her for everything.

"C'mon Sam" Bobby said, as he lightly placed his hand on the back of Sam's shoulder, following behind him. "I'll be back shortly Unruh, then I'll drive you home" Bobby said.

Unruh took the opportunity to speak with Dean. "It's been a big day today sweetums. How are you holding up?" she asked. "I'm so glad to have Sammy home Unruh" Dean said quietly, closing his eyes for a moment, opening them again, when he felt Unruh's gentle touch on his cheek. "You and Sam need to take time to heal my darling. You must remember to take things slow, let your mind and body rest. Promise me this Dean, just take some time" Unruh asked. Dean promised he would, as he gave Unruh a hug of thanks.

After saying goodbye to Bobby and Unruh, Dean decided to just leave everything, he'd deal with it in the morning. He wanted to get up to Sammy.

Together:

After using the bathroom, Dean quietly entered the bedroom, undressing and slipping into bed, careful not to get too close to Sam incase he accidentally hurt him.

As Dean gently sought out Sam's hand, he slowly entwined his fingers with Sam's, placing them on top of his belly, as he started to hum to Buttercup in a low tone, not wanting to awaken Sam.

Sam kept his breathing even, pretending to continue to sleep, listening to Dean and enjoying the warmth of his touch. _He was home!_

Morning found them in a familiar position, arms and legs tangled together, heads touching.

Sam woke up first, looking at Dean through sleep filled eyes, admiring, not for the first time, the freckles his brother denied having. He leaned over and lightly started to track kisses over them. Dean slowly came awake under the tickling sensation of Sam's hair against his face, as he continued to kiss each freckle he could find.

Dean reached up and took Sam's chin between his thumb and finger, not saying anything, just looking at him, so very glad to have him home.

As the morning progressed, Dean was getting things ready for Sammy's sponge bath.

Sam was stiff and sore this morning, as he stretched slowly. Dean helped him out of his boxers and top and helped lower Sammy back down on the bed, before wetting the face cloth with the warm water from the basin.

This brought back a lot of memories for Dean, to a time when he use to bathe his baby brother, when Sam needed him, it was no different today, as Dean's heart knocked against his chest, with the love he felt for this guy.

Sam was embarrassed and shy about needing help to bathe, Dean knew him well enough to know the signs. "Sammy" Dean spoke gently, cupping Sam's cheek "you okay?" Sam was biting on his lower lip. "This will be fine Sam, you'll see" Dean said tenderly, as he began to draw the cloth over Sam's shoulder and chest area, rinsing every so often, before moving down to his belly and legs, around Sam's privates and then helping to shift Sam over to his side and finishing off with Sam's back and such.

As Sam moved to lay on his back again, he was looking at Dean, and Dean saw that little boy once again, as he reached over and rinsed the cloth, before taking it to Sammy's face and gently rubbing it to a mild pink. Dean could not resist kissing the top of Sam's nose, a forgotten tradition from a long ago bath time ritual.

"Love you Sammy bear" the words slipping out of Dean before he thought of what he was saying. "Love you back Deanie D" Sam replied, stunning Dean that he remembered the childhood names they'd call each other at times like this. Dean was speechless, as he looked at Sam, who was smiling _for_ him, before pulling his big brother into a hug.

_The time passed lovingly, the air swirling with emotion._ They were sitting together, side-by-side on the bed.

"Can I touch you?" Sam asked in a gentle voice. Unsure? Scared? Dean couldn't get a read on it. "Sam, what's wrong, you know you never have to ask" Dean said in concern, pulling Sam's chin up, so he could see Sam's eyes.

The look of uncertainty in them caught Dean off guard. "Oh Sammy, what is it?" Dean questioned as he pulled Sam against his chest, feeling tears dampened his shirt, as Sam sniffled and his body shook.

"Look at me Dean, look at these scars, I'm not..." Dean cut him off, shifting to clasp Sam's face between his hands. "Don't you dare go down that road Sam. You're still you and I think I know where you're going with this and it stops now! You're back, we're together, Buttercup's going to have the best Daddy in the world, nothing else matters, except you being here and us together. Understand?" Dean asked in a firm, but loving voice, eyes staring intently at Sam. Sam went to look away, but Dean held firm. "Understood" Sam said, as Dean lightly pressed Sam back on the bed, taking his time, running his lips up and down each recovering injury, applying all better kisses, from Sam's arms to his torso to his bare legs, and as Dean gently shifted Sam to his side, over his back - each area receiving Dean's full attention.

_Sam lay half beneath Dean, eyes closed, drinking in all the love and tenderness and caring coming from his big brother._

As Dean was working his way through the injuries, Sam opened his eyes and extended his arms to Dean, who came into them, resting lightly against Sam's chest. "Come in closer Dean, I'm not going to break" Sam said, as he shifted slightly on his side, pulling Dean with him.

Dean's top had ridden up somewhat and Sam was admiring Dean's belly, running his hand over and around. "Daddy's here, Mommy's here, Buttercup, we love you baby" Sam was saying in a low voice, as he kissed Dean's forehead.

_This was where they all needed to be, here together, Sam holding Dean, Dean in Sam's arms._

Dean was running his hand over Sam's chest, when he heard Sam's intake of breath. "Sam, it's too soon, I don't want to hurt you" Dean exclaimed, as he stopped.

"Dean, it's the best time, trust me, you won't hurt me" Sam whispered as he turned to face Dean, kissing him and moving to suckle his neck. _The loving felt so good for the both of them. They needed it, they wanted to share their love with each other after coming so close to almost losing it all._

As Sam slowly caressed Dean's chest and belly, he continued to move his hand downwards, sliding it between Dean's skin and track pants, where he froze. Dean was moaning against him when he felt Sam's sudden stop. Sam pulled his hand back up and caught Dean's face, holding it still.

"Um Dean, something's different, it's happened" Sam said gently, watching Dean come back to reality. "What? Sam...no...I would have felt it and I haven't felt anything yet" he said as he reached down and realized what Sam had said was true. "Holy shit, when did it happen?" Dean asked in amazement, taking a few deep breaths, while trying to keep calm about it.

"Well, where does that leave us now Sammy?" Dean asked, looking at Sam. "With new options to explore" Sam replied, as he moved his hand back down, and gently began to explore the new change in Dean's body. "You okay with this Dean?" Sam asked, wanting to be sure, as he continued to stroke the sensitive area. "Uh...well...sure...this feels...oh Sam...don't stop" Dean got out, as he shifted upwards to Sam's touch, opening his legs wider. It was wonderful and exciting and very loving, the intensity of what Dean was feeling, playing out across his face and arching body, as Sam held a shuddering and breathless Dean to him.

Dean's breathing was returning to normal, as Sam continued to hold him, marvelling at this new side to Dean and their relationship.

Dean's eyes were re-focusing and he smiled shyly at Sam. "Wow!" he mouthed silently, before tucking his face into Sam's arm, still feeling a little shy about this change to his body.

It was awkward at first, with Dean's ever expanding belly, the transformation and Sam's injuries, but the Winchester boys found a way to make it work.

"Dean, are you sure? I don't want to hurt you" Sam asked in concern a short time later. "I want to feel you inside me Sam" Dean breathed against Sam's neck, as he reached down and helped guide a ready Sam. It was warm and loving and hot as hell. It felt right and wonderful and Dean loved holding Sam's trembling body tightly against him, through Sam's release and murmurings, as he slowly rolled them both, still entwined together, to their sides.

As Dean reached over to stroke the sweat stained hair from Sammy's eyes, Sam started to disengage. "Stay Sam" Dean asked, as he looked into those love filled eyes, that were trying desperately to stay open. "Close them Sammy" Dean murmured, putting a hand on Sam's hip, keeping him close, as two heartbeats became one.

As the late afternoon sun twirled patterns across the room, Dean stood in the bedroom doorway, head slanted, watching Sam. As Sam turned to look at him, his heart lurched in his chest.

"C'mere" he said, holding out his arms to Dean, who came and stood in front of him, Sam reaching out and putting his hands on Dean's hips and leaning forward to kiss Dean's belly. "Hey baby" he said between kisses, "Daddy's sure glad to be home Buttercup" he whispered as he leaned forward to kiss Dean's tummy, the happy face, representing Buttercup, which Dean had drawn on himself earlier, smiling.

To be continued.

Author's Thank you: I would like to thank everyone who is reading this story, who has submitted reviews, listed it on their alerts, favs and C2S's. It sure means a lot.

This has been one of my favourite chapters to write and I look forward to your thoughts on it. Thank you.


	11. Iridescent

**Chapter 11 - Iridescent**

"Not a chance Sammy and don't even think of flashing those eyes at me, cause it ain't gonna work this time" Dean exclaimed, in his 'I'm your big brother, you better listen to me mode'.

"For God's sake Dean, I'm not two, I feel okay to drive, so I'm gonna drive" Sam shot back.

"It's not gonna happen, so drop it Sam" Dean continued. "As soon as this freak'in rain let's up, I'm heading to that drive through for those fries I've been dreaming about. Of all the times to get a food craving, it has to be during this type of weather!" Dean said in disgust. As Sam went to say something, Dean came up behind him and bent over, giving Sam an upside down kiss, Sam murmuring in delight against Dean's lips.

As Dean ran his hands up and down Sam's arms and chest, he still marvelled at how well Sam was healing. While Dean was lost in this thought, Sam let out a small laugh, bringing Dean back. "Ticklish huh?" Dean asked, knowing full well Sam was. "Dean, don't you dare!" Sam warned. Dean pretended not to hear, as he continued, Sam squirming and laughing, the laughter soothing medicine to Dean's ears.

"Love you babe" Dean whispered, as Sam leaned his head back and looked up at Dean, re-adjusting himself on the couch, laying down and inviting Dean to join him. As Dean came around to the front, Sam kept his eyes on him. "What a cutie" Sam was thinking, as he admired his big brother, all decked out in that crazy tye dye top they'd bought at Acco's place, and man those 'panties', Sam was at a loss, truly, for a descriptive on those. Dean was debating on the best way to lie down on the couch with Sam. Sam took his hands and Dean gently lowered himself into Sam's arms, grabbing the blanket before getting fully comfortable and pulling it over the both of them.

"Sam, you keep doing that and you're going to put me to sleep" Dean said dreamily, as Sam was rubbing his fingers through Dean's hair, his lips trailing light kisses over his forehead. "Then sleep darl'in, right here in my arms, just like we are now" Sam encouraged, leaning over and kissing both of Dean's eyes.

As Dean drifted off, Sam continued to lightly stroke his hair. Dean had a rough night, he was up a lot going to the bathroom and just couldn't seem to get comfortable.

Since coming home, as Sam's strength slowly began to return, he'd been spending long hours in the nursery, he'd finally finished it earlier today and was waiting for the perfect opportunity to show it to Dean.

"It wasn't going to be long now from the looks of things, before Buttercup made an appearance" Sam was thinking to himself, as Dean began to wake up from the much needed sleep a while later. Sam pulled his brother in tighter. "Feeling better?" Sam asked. "Umm, you bet" Dean answered sleepily, shifting in Sam's arms, as Buttercup was dancing around in Dean's tummy. Sam felt the movements too, as he placed his hand on Dean's stomach, rubbing gentle circles. "Someone's active" Dean noted, placing his hand on top of Sam's. Dean did not want to move, he was feeling all warm and content, but he_ so_ had to go to the bathroom again. "Darn it all Sam, I've got to go…again" Dean said as he slowly untangled himself from Sam and headed towards the stairs, Sam following.

After Dean finished, he met Sam in the hall, standing outside the closed door of Buttercup's nursery. "Everything okay Sammy?" Dean asked, cocking his head to the side, as he observed the smile on Sam's face. "It's all great Dean. I was just thinking, would you like to have a look at Buttercup's room?" Sam asked innocently, enjoying the look of delight on Dean's face, as he took ahold of his brother's hand, asking Dean to close his eyes. Dean shot him a look, but did close them, as his hand grasped Sam's more tightly. Sam opened the door and lead them in. "Open them babe" Sam said, peering down and waiting for Dean's reaction. He wasn't disappointed.

Dean was over joyed. The look of genuine appreciation and excitement was clear. "My God Sammy, you did a wonderful job" Dean enthused, as he put his arms around Sam and drew him in for a warm kiss, before proceeding to walk around the mint green coloured room.

The glass etched buttercup, was hanging in one of the rain splattered windows, casting beautiful iridescent rainbows across the walls. The burnt orange coloured booties were draped over a cradle, which had been restored lovingly, it's wooden frame gleaming from a recent polishing, the letter W chiseled into the head of it. On the dresser, was a lamp with a fluffy white lamb leaning against it. In addition, there was an assortment of nursery books stacked neatly on the dresser. A book of baby names on top. That big decision still needing to be done.

Dean felt himself getting emotional and didn't try to stop it, as he turned and walked the short distance to Sam, throwing himself into his brother's arms, lips trembling and tears sliding down his flushed cheeks. They stood there together for long moments, arms wrapped tightly around each other, _Sam rocking Dean gently back and forth_, his lips nuzzling Dean's hair. The times were changing for the boys, they're love for one and other _never _would.

"Wait right here Sammy" Dean asked, as he withdrew from Sam's arms a while later and left the room momentarily, returning with a small cloth wrapped package. "Let's sit down" Dean indicated to a spot against the far wall. "This is for you Sam" Dean said, looking a bit embarrassed, as he struggled to sit down, Sam placing the package beside him, as he put his hands on Dean's hips, helping to steady him.

_It was a nice feeling, the two of them, sitting together, side-by-side on the floor, in Buttercup's room._

Dean was looking around the room, smiling, taking it all in, when he looked over at Sam, who was watching him. "You gonna open that darl'in?" Dean asked, as Sam reached for the package.

As he slowly undid the cloth covered box, _Dean leaned his head against Sam's shoulder, linking his hands around Sam's upper arm._

The wrapping on the box was actually a t-shirt with the saying "World's Best Daddy" inscribed on it. Sam held up the shirt with shaking hands, smiling, as "the world's best Daddy" leaned over and gave Dean a kiss, before opening the box. Inside the box, was a note from Dean. _"So you'll always find your way home to those who love you the most" _D. Underneath the note was a compass, not just any compass, but a custom designed one. _North contained the letter D, South contained a yellow buttercup, West contained a tiny etching of the outside of the house and East contained three little interlaced red hearts._

Sam's emotions were running high, as he moved to gather Dean tightly against him. "My God Dean, it's fantastic, thank you so much babe" Sam exclaimed, with genuine appreciation for the heartfelt gift. "You're welcome Sammy" Dean responded with feeling, as Sam moved slightly, to look at Dean, before clasping his face in his hands and kissing him deeply with all the love and affection he was feeling.

Sam quickly removed the shirt he was wearing and replaced it with the new one, running his hands over the wording, looking over at Dean and smiling. Dean invited Sam to rest his head in his lap. As Sam laid his head down, admiring the compass, Dean leaned forward slightly, placing his hand over Sam's heart, looking down at his baby brother.

The rain was still pounding against the windows, the soft glow from the lamp, lending an air of comfort and warmth to the happy room.

Sam began to nod off. "Sammy…Sammy, wake up" Dean said gently. "Let's get you to bed huh" Dean continued smiling as Sam groaned but got to his feet, turning to help Dean up, Dean feeling the compass between their palms.

Sam went to the bathroom first, joining Dean in the bedroom a short time later. Dean had already turned down the bed and was sitting on the edge waiting for Sam.

"You not coming to bed?" Sam asked as he climbed in, putting the compass on his night table, then reaching over to rub his hand up and down Dean's back. "I will be in a little while" Dean said, as he stood and came around to Sam's side, switching off the light and bending down to give him a kiss.

Sam was already drifting off but did manage to get out "Don't go out Dean" before finally falling asleep.

Dean smiled as he made his way downstairs, gosh he sure loved _his_ Sammy. This craving was going to kill him however, if he didn't get some of those fries. Dean did what he could to try and change his mind from the craving. It didn't work and he finally made the decision to go get them, and confess it to Sam in the morning. What he didn't know now, wouldn't hurt him Dean thought, as he slipped into his track pants and unlaced boots, grabbing the Impala keys and heading out, he forgot his jacket, but the car was close, he wouldn't get too wet.

Dean walked quickly to the car, sliding in and chuckling to himself as he adjusted the seat a little further back to accommodate Buttercup. "We're just going for a little drive sweetheart" Dean was saying to Buttercup as he started up the car, hoping Sammy was too asleep to hear it, as he backed it up and pulled away. If Dean had looked up at their bedroom window, he would have seen Sam, motioning frantically to him, just as the first signs of thunder and lightening struck.

"Damn it Dean!" Sam yelled as he flung open the door, hoping to catch his brother, but it was too late. Sam slammed the door closed, furious with Dean for doing this, sure he'd gone for those damn fries, Unruh's words now running through his mind, after she'd last examined Dean. "It's not going to be long now my darling, Buttercup is getting ready and things are progressing well. You need to stay close to him my darling angel, I don't have an exact time, but just be around him okay?" Unruh advised, as she gave Sam a kiss. "I'll be back before the birth my angel. Bobby is taking me to see his place and I'll be gone for a few days only" Unruh said, beaming, as she looked at Sam before leaving.

"He should have been back by now" Sam was thinking to himself, pacing. "Screw this!" he said out loud, as he got dressed, grabbed his jacket and flashlight and headed out on foot to look for Dean.

The driving rain felt like needles against Sam's skin, as the thunder and lightening continued. As he made his way up the road, screaming for Dean, flashing the light along the roadside, he saw the indentation in the foliage first. "Oh God no!" Sam yelled, as he followed its path, shuddering when he saw the car. Sam moved quickly to the driver's door, flinging it open and finding the seat empty. "Dean!" Sam screamed, hysteria edging into his voice, looking around, at a loss of where to begin to search for his brother. "Dean!...Dean!" Sam kept yelling, as he began moving through the area, looking desperately for his brother. As he continued down the path, his light picked up a figure, huddled down, leaning against the side of a tree. Sam ran towards the figure. "Dean, thank God, are you okay, are you hurt?" Sam yelled over the storm noise, as he slipped to a stop in the mud, kneeling down and placing his arms against a shaking Dean. Dean had a gash on his forehead, blood mingling with the rain. He was looking blankly at Sam, the shock settling in over him, as the shaking worsened. "Okay…okay Deanie, I'm here, it's okay, you're going to be okay" Sam whispered against Dean's ear, as he took his shirt sleeve and gently wiped away the leaking blood. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" Sam asked a confused Dean. "Dean, I need you to focus okay, just look at me. Are you hurt anywhere else" Sam asked again. Dean continued to look back at him. "I…I…don't think I am Sammy" he said in a small voice, causing Sam's heart to constrict in his chest. "That's good Dean. I'm going to help you stand okay. We'll just take it slow and easy." Sam breathed, as he braced himself and gently began to help Dean to a standing position. Dean was shaking violently now, leaning heavily against Sam. Sam re-settled Dean in his arms, holding him tightly, whispering to him.

The walk back to the house was long and very slow going, Sam whispering words of encouragement to Dean, as Dean held tightly to Sam. Sam was relieved when the house finally came in to view, as he adjusted his arm around Dean's shoulders.

Once they finally made it inside the house, Sam helped Dean to a chair and ran upstairs for towels and extra blankets. As Sam returned, he noticed how ill his big brother was looking, his eyes were closed and the shaking had not lessened. "Hey Dean" Sam said gently, as he bent down in front of him. Dean opened his eyes, trying hard to focus on Sam. "I need to get you out of these wet clothes" Sam was saying, as he took off Dean's boots, then his top, rubbing the towel over Dean, before helping him to stand and pulling off his wet track pants and underwear. As Sam ran the towel over his brother's body, he felt the chill through the towel.

Sam wrapped him tightly in one of the blankets, as he moved Dean over to the couch, gently settling his brother down. Sam gently cleaned the gash, before stripping off his own wet clothes and toweling himself off, while keeping his eyes on Dean.

"Dean, we need to get you into a bath" Sam said in an even tone, trying not to reveal the panic he was feeling. "I'm going to go run it now. Dean?…Dean?" Dean's eyes fluttered before closing again. Sam moved quickly, filling the tub with lukewarm water, gathering towels and wetting face cloths, before going to get Dean.

Dean was slumped over on the couch, when Sam came back down the stairs. As Sam slowly lifted Dean to a sitting position against his chest, Dean was ill, heaving up the contents of his earlier meal, all over himself and Sam.

"S-s-Sam, "I…I…I'm…sorry" Dean groaned, as tears began to leak. "No baby, no, it's okay, we're gonna get you fixed up" Sam assured, kissing Dean's temple.

As Sam slowly stood up, keeping his hand on Dean's back, Dean weakly reached out to Sam, missing his arm in the attempt. Sam bent back down beside Dean. "Hey…hey Deanie, it's gonna be okay" Sam murmured, holding his brother's hand. Sam grabbed one of the towels from earlier and gently wiped away the vomit from Dean and then himself, before helping Dean to climb the stairs to the waiting bath.

Sam got Dean in and settled first, then came in behind him, lowering himself down and pulling Dean to him in sharing warmth. As Dean continued to tremble against him, Sam held him tight. "Ssh…ssh…you're going to be fine Deanie" Sam cooed, as his long arms reached down and rubbed Dean's belly, waiting for word from Buttercup. "C'mon Buttercup, c'mon my darling, let Daddy know you're okay" Sam thought silently, as he continued to run his hands over Dean's belly. And there it was, one strong kick, Buttercup letting Daddy know everything was okay. "Oh thank God" Sam said aloud, leaning his head back in relief.

"Dean, I'm going to get out of the tub and then get you out so just hang on" Sam stated, as he slowly stood up and got out. He toweled off quickly and reached down for Dean. As Sam helped Dean up and out of the tub, he felt some of the warmth returning to Dean's body. Once he'd gotten Dean dried off and redressed in warm clothing, he steered Dean to the bedroom and the bed, getting him placed under the blankets and covers, before Sam settled down on the edge. "Dean, you've got to get something warm inside you. I'm going to go make some soup for you" Sam said, running his fingertips lightly over the cut on Dean's forehead, before leaving.

"You need to eat something Dean, you need to warm up" Sam stated quietly, as he propped Dean against the crook of his arm. He lifted the spoon to Dean's lips, trying to get him to take the clear soup. Dean was turning away weakly, aware enough that Sam was trying to feed him, it was too much for Dean, Sam got that, but it still needed to be done.

"Dean, work with me, okay fella" Sam pleaded. "For you Dean, and for Buttercup, please do this" Sam asked, as he lifted the spoon again. Dean was not happy with this at all, but he was so tired and felt so lousy, that he let Sam feed him.

"Just a few more bites" Sam encouraged, as Dean took a few more spoonfuls before falling totally back against Sam. "No more Sam" Dean mumbled before falling back to sleep. Sam was pleased at how well Dean had done, as he placed the bowl on the night stand and turned off the light. Sam adjusted Dean next to him, snuggling in close to his brother, holding him in his arms and whispering to him that he was going to be okay.

"Do you still love me?" Dean asked, smiling at Sam, his eyes clearer and more alert than they had been. Sam's heart flip flopped in his chest, when he heard Dean's voice. He was fully awake and appeared to be much better today.

"You're a brave man asking me that after the hell you've put me through" Sam replied grinning, as he came over and kneeled beside the bed, leaning his face against his brother's, so glad that he was going to be okay.

Sam was in his element, taking care of a recovering Dean, fussing over him, loving him and despite Dean's pretend grumblings, Dean was loving it.

"Sam, you got plans for tomorrow night?" Dean asked, from the bed, as he opened his arms for Sam. "What?" Sam replied, looking at Dean as if he had lost his mind, before crawling into bed and snuggling against Dean. "When's the last time we had a date night Sammy? It's been too long, and I think Buttercup is going to be making an appearance pretty soon, so tomorrow night, keep your dance card free okay darl'in, cause you and I, we're going to have some fun" Dean explained to Sam. Then leaning in close to Sam's ear, Dean whispered "I want to have some time with my guy, just you and me kiddo" as he gathered his little brother closer to him.

To be continued.

Author's Note: Please accept my apologizes for the delay in posting this chapter. I got caught off guard with a personal medical issue, which caused the delay. I am sorry for this.

I wanted to let everyone know that there are only a few chapters left to this story. I sincerely appreciate your ongoing support. Thank you so much for embracing this story the way you have, it truly means a lot.


	12. Quiver

**Chapter 12 - Quiver**

Dean could feel Sam's eyes on him, before he opened his own.

"Deanie, it's time to wake up" Sam whispered playfully. As Dean slowly opened his eyes, Sam was in his field of vision and _ooh what a vision he was_.

"I thought we could start date night a bit early" Sam said smiling. He was wearing his baseball cap backwards, knowing full well what a turn on for Dean this was, based on very enjoyable past experiences.

"Umm" Dean murmured as Sam began applying tender kisses along his big brother's jaw line, causing Dean to shift closer to the naked 6'5" form that was Sam.

There was slow touching, shared gestures, hearts and bodies blending, as bedding became tangled with arched movements and rapid breathing.

"Love you" Sam murmured, as Dean laid nestled in his arms, one of Sam's hands placed over Dean's heart, feeling the wild beating slowly return to normal. "Love you too Sammy" Dean whispered, feeling very loved, all wrapped up safely in Sam's arms.

"I spoke with Bobby while you were asleep and he and Unruh are coming back today. He's going to pick me up and we're going to try and get the car out" Sam was saying. "I'll come too" Dean said. Sam chose his next words carefully. "Dean, how about you let Bobby and I handle this one, just this once okay?" Sam asked hopefully.

As Dean turned his head to look up at Sam, he saw the look of concern in his eyes and changed his original answer. "Just this once Sam" Dean agreed, as he planted a kiss on Sam's dimple. Sam was surprised but very relieved, as he gently kissed the healing gash on Dean's forehead.

"I think there's something going on between Bobby and Unruh Dean, I think they've become a couple" Sam said. "Bobby? C'mon Sam, he's too set in his ways" Dean replied. "Maybe so" Sam said non-committedly.

"Been thinking of any names for Buttercup?" Dean asked as he watched Sam getting dressed. "A few" Sam said as he glanced over at Dean and smiled.

Before the conversation could go any further, the doorbell rang. "They're early" Sam noted, as he pulled on a green top over his jeans. "Take your time, I'll go answer" Sam said as he bent to kiss Dean on his way out.

Sam, Unruh and Bobby greeted each other warmly, as Sam helped to carry in wrapped presents, as Dean came down the stairs.

Unruh was observing Dean as he walked towards her. "It'll be very soon" she thought to herself, as she mentally did a quick check of her supplies bag.

"My darling" Unruh greeted Dean, as she hugged him to her. "Hi Unruh" Dean replied, happy to see both her and Bobby. "Hey Bobby" Dean called out over Unruh's shoulder. "Hey kid" Bobby responded, smiling at him.

"Sam, don't mean to rush you, but do you want to head out now, so we can get the car before it hardens in the mud?" Bobby asked. "Sure Bobby" Sam replied, as he looked over at Unruh and Dean. Dean was in good hands. "See you soon" Sam said, as he followed Bobby out the door.

"Getting nervous?" Unruh asked when they were alone. Dean hedged on his answer, and then replied truthfully. "Oh yeah" he said, smiling weakly at her. "Sam and I will be with you my darling; Bobby will be too, just not in the same room" Unruh laughed, which got Dean to thinking that Sammy might be right about Unruh and Bobby. It was just the way she said his name, so warmly.

Two things happened when Sam and Bobby returned. One, Unruh really wanted to re-check her supplies bag one more time before Dean want into labour, she herself was on edge and needed to be sure that she had everything. The second was that Dean noticed Sam's jeans were torn and bloodstained at the right knee and he had one hand behind his back.

As Unruh and Bobby said goodbye, Unruh reached into her purse and pulled out a little container, handing it to Sam. "Put this on your knee sweetie" she said before leaving.

"What happened?" Dean asked in concern, frowning, as he watched Sam limping across the room. Before Sam responded, he pulled his hand from behind his back and presented Dean with a small bouquet of yellow buttercups. "For you babe" Sam said smiling at the look of pleasure on Dean's face. "Sam" Dean breathed, as he took the flowers and gave Sam a kiss. "It was a ragged piece of metal" Sam replied as he sat down on the couch, Dean coming to sit beside him, placing the buttercups between them, as he bent over and carefully lifted Sam's leg into his lap. "They were my favourite jeans too" Sam said. "And they will be again Sam" Dean responded, as he tenderly pulled apart the torn fabric, to have a look at the cut on Sam's knee. He took the container out of Sam's hand and applied the cream to the cut.

"Ragged piece of metal huh?" Dean asked casually. "The Impala's in pretty okay shape darl'in. Bobby and I were able to get it out, but the front axis is bent and some of the trim is lifted" Sam replied, trying not to smile, as he felt Dean tense beside him. Dean took such good care of the car, that he took it personally when something went wrong.

"Well damn it, that means I'm going to have to re-work my plans for our date night" Dean mused, as Sam reached over and cupped the side of Dean's face, getting his attention. "_Any place with you is fine with me_" Sam said in earnest, as Dean smiled and leaned into Sam's touch.

Sam decided to take a hot shower, after Dean wouldn't let him help out with the food basket he was preparing.

The hot water felt good against Sam's skin, he stayed in longer than he normally would have, enjoying the warmth. As he came into the bedroom, he saw his jeans on the bed, the torn area mended. He was swamped with memories of frayed cuffs and collars being lovingly repaired by Dean in the same stitch style he was presently looking at.

When he was little, Sam would come to Dean with torn pant legs and scuffed knees, Dean always making him better, wiping away his tears and giving him a hug. His clothes were always repaired and ready for another day of playing. It had been years since Dean had needed to stitch anything of Sam's and yet, here they were.

Dean had come up and was standing in Buttercup's room, near the window, with the stained glass reflecting across the pages of the baby name book he was looking through. He had already thought of two names he loved, one for a boy and one for a girl, before even opening the pages and wanted to talk to Sam about them.

"What'ya do'in Deanie?" Sam asked, studying his brother from the doorway, before walking over to Dean. "Umm, just thinking about things" Dean said, as he felt Sam's gentle tugging and turned into warm and waiting arms. Dean tilted his head up, eyes closing, humming under Sam's gentle kisses.

"Thanks for mending my jeans" Sam whispered. "You're welcome" Dean said, as he reached up to brush Sam's tumbled hair from his eyes.

Sam was exploding with tender feelings for Dean. While Sam was generally the more touchy-feely brother, even he had to admit that today he was feeling what he was feeling at a heightened level, and the best part, was that Dean was letting him shower him with it all, it was awesome and wonderful and brought out all the best feelings in the both of them.

As the day unfolded, and Sam held the food basket and blanket with one hand and Dean's with the other, he smiled to himself, he was so happy, life was so good, he was so in love and about to become a Daddy.

They headed to _their spot_ under the tree, as it was now known, Sam putting down the basket and setting out the blanket, as Dean stood, holding the bouquet of buttercups that Sam had given to him earlier, head crooked to the side, as he watched Sam.

As Sam looked up at Dean, his heart tugged. His brother had all his defences down, his face reflecting his happy mood, as he slanted Sam a shy smile, holding open his arms. "Give me a hug" Dean asked, as he swept Sam into his arms, pulling him tight against him, stroking his back with his free hand. Sam nuzzled Dean's neck. "Love you so much" he murmured. "Right back at ya Sammy" Dean whispered.

It took a few minutes, but Dean was finally sitting on Sam's lap, Sam's arms wrapped protectively around him, as Dean slid down slightly, so he could rest his head against Sam's shoulder.

"This is nice" Dean said, as Sam stroked his tummy. "Did I tell you how much I love you" Sam asked. "Tell me again Sammy" Dean asked, as Sam told him and kissed him and told him again, feeling Dean move deeper against him, as he continued to stroke Dean's stomach.

Dean's breath caught with the sudden burst of pain he felt. Sam's hand stopped in mid-stroke. "Dean, you okay?" he asked in concern. "Sam...uh..." Dean tried to reply.

Sam felt the warm liquid on his pants, as he gently tilted Dean's face to look at him. Dean's eyes were filled with pain and fright. "Sam, I think my water just broke" he said in a worried voice. "Don't panic Sam, keep it together for Dean" Sam was mentally reminding himself.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay Deanie. We're going to get to meet Buttercup darl'in" Sam said in a soothing voice, kissing Dean's frown away. "We need to get you back to the house" Sam continued, as another pain rolled across Dean, making him wince as his face grew paler.

"Dean, I'm going to have to move out from under you, okay fella?" Sam said, as he very slowly began to shift under Dean, placing his hands on Dean's backside, to help ease the transition to the ground.

Sam was drenched, Dean was drenched. Neither one realized how much water could come out of one person at one time. Sam was now kneeling in front of Dean, not sure what to do next. "Dean, I'm going to get you standing up, just let me help you to stand" Sam said, as he placed both arms under Dean's and slowly began to lift his brother to a standing position. Dean was very shaky and had begun to sweat.

"Can you walk?" Sam asked, as he kissed Dean's temple. "I'll try" Dean responded in a nervous voice. Sam wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulders, while placing his other one across Dean's chest, as they took slow steps back to the house, stopping when needed, as Dean's breathing hitched.

As they entered their house, Sam got Dean to the couch, lowering him down ever so slowly.

"Sam, I'm sorry" Dean apologized, tears brimming, as he saw Sam's wet jeans. "For what? This? Dean, don't worry about it" Sam soothed as he knelt in front of Dean, stroking away the falling tears, as he leaned his forehead against his brother's.

"I want to get you out of these wet pants" Sam said, as he helped to shift Dean to a lying position, removing his boots and gently pulling off his track pants and underwear, before covering Dean with a blanket.

"I'm going to get you some new underwear" Sam said, as he bent over to kiss Dean's cheek. "Don't forget the track pants Sam" Dean asked. "Dean, do you think that's a good idea? Things have started, it might be best not to have too much on" Sam replied in a gentle voice. Dean looked back at him, lips quivering, as he blinked back tears. "You're right Sammy" Dean whispered. "Oh Deanie, it's going to be fine" Sam replied, as he stroked Dean's face, Dean leaning into Sam's touch.

Dean couldn't settle down, he was scared and excited and in pain.

Sam had finally convinced him to try lying down in their bed. He helped Dean upstairs and into bed.

"I can't get comfortable" Dean moaned, as yet another contraction passed through him.

Sam kicked off his shoes and crawled in behind his brother, moving in close to him and slowly rubbing his hand up and down Dean's tummy, trying to help ease Dean's discomfort. "Breathe...breathe" Sam whispered against Dean's ear.

"Aw Dean, I'm sorry for what you're going through" Sam said, as he applied butterfly kisses over Dean's face. "It really hurts Sam" Dean mumbled, as he got ready for the next wave of pain.

Things were moving quicker than either brother had anticipated. Sam was placing a cool cloth on Dean's forehead when he heard Unruh and Bobby downstairs.

When Unruh entered the bedroom, she assessed the situation with a practiced eye. "Well, Buttercup is going to be joining us on a fine day my darlings" she said lightly, as she came over to the bed.

"My sweetie, I'm going to give you a quick exam, I need to see where thing are" Unruh said, as she went and washed her hands, coming back and applying a lotion before coming to stand at the bottom of the bed, frowning. "Angel, we're going to have to shift you so that you are laying on the bed sideways, for better access" Unruh explained, as Dean groaned. Between Sam and Unruh and Dean, as much as he could, they were able to get Dean shifted, Sam piling the bed pillows behind Dean, before crouching down and putting his arms around him.

Unruh warmed her hands before examining Dean, just as another contraction hit, causing Dean to tense up. "Breathe angel, breathe, in and out" Unruh soothed, as she bent down and started the exam.

"One, two, three" Sam counted as Dean panted in and then out, again and again. Dean was arching up on the bed, thrashing back and forth, as heavy labour set in. Sam was encouraging Dean, despite the fact that he had lost the feeling in his left hand from Dean pressing it so tightly.

"Push darling, push" Unruh said, as Dean laid his head back, neck cords extended and pushed. "Stop pushing, sweetheart" Unruh said, as Dean's legs quivered. "You're doing great Deanie" Sam put in, as he kissed Dean's temple.

"I need one more big push angel, that's all, one more big one" Unruh asked. "I can't, I just can't" Dean said weakly, as exhaustion began to claim him. "C'mon Dean, just one more, you can do this, just one more" Sam encouraged, as he ran one of his hands through Dean's sweat soaked hair. Dean clenched his fists and gave it his all for the final push, teeth clenching. "No more Dean, it's okay, stop pushing, you've done great my darling" Unruh exclaimed.

"Sam" Dean called out weakly, as Sam wrapped his arms tightly around him, kissing his cheek and neck. "My God I love you Deanie" Sam said, closing his eyes for a brief moment in thanks to the powers that be.

The cries of a new life filled the room, strong and reassuring, as two sets of eyes looked downwards. Buttercup had arrived!

_"It's a girl Deanie, we have a daughter!" _Sam called out joyfully to a beaming Dean.

"C'mere Daddy, you need to cut the umbilical cord" Unruh said, smiling over at Sam, as he hesitated before coming closer. "Make the cut right here Sam" Unruh indicated. Sam shook a little but managed the cut okay.

After Unruh wrapped Buttercup in a warm birthing cloth, she carefully handed the little sweetheart to Sam, who held his daughter for the first time, like fragile glass in his strong hands, bending forward and kissing her dear little face.

"Sam" Dean called out from the bed, as Sam came up and tenderly placed Buttercup into Dean's arms. Dean was crying openly, which caused Sam to start crying.

"Hello sweetheart" Dean whispered as he kissed Buttercup, all new and wrinkly and wonderfully healthy. Sam was alternating between kissing Dean and Buttercup, his arms encircling his family. He did not immediately notice the change happening in Dean.

Unruh did not want to interrupt this magical scene, but she needed to tend to Dean.

"Dean, look at me, c'mon sweetheart look at Unruh. Dean!" Unruh yelled in a stern voice, causing Sam's head to snap up from admiring Buttercup.

"Dammit!" Unruh exclaimed, as she removed the blood soaked towels from Dean.

"My God Unruh what's happening?" Sam cried, in a panicked voice.

"Sam, I'm going to need you. Dean's going into shock. Give Buttercup to Bobby Sam, she'll be fine I promise you. Now go!" Unruh yelled.

Sam moved as swiftly as he could with the precious cargo he was carrying. "Mommy's going to be fine Buttercup" he whispered as he kissed her.

Bobby had heard the commotion and was on his way up, meeting Sam on his way down. "Dean's going into shock Bobby, I have to go and help. Please take care of Buttercup" Sam implored as he handed over Buttercup to Bobby's waiting arms.

"SAM!" Unruh screamed, as Sam turned and ran back up the stairs.

"You're going to need to hold Dean down. I'm going to have to cauterize the tears to stop the bleeding" Unruh exclaimed. "Son of a bitch" Sam muttered as he looked at Unruh before moving to lie down beside Dean, moving his body, so that his chest was over Dean's, as Unruh ran quickly to the bathroom and the hot water, bringing the liquid antiseptic and cauterizing tool with her.

"Dean, we need to stop the bleeding, it's going to hurt a lot and for this I'm so, so sorry darl'in" Sam whispered to Dean, as his tears splattered onto Dean's face, Sam trying to kiss them away, with quivering lips, as more kept falling. "I'm here Deanie, I've got you and I love you so, so much" Sam said into his brother's ear.

Sam felt a hand on his back. "Be strong my darling" Unruh cautioned, as she resumed her previous position.

"On my count of three...one...two...three" Unruh called out and applied the tool.

Dean struggled beneath Sam, the moans of pure agony coming from him, were going to haunt Sam until his dying day.

"Easy...easy...Deanie" Sam sobbed, as he planted light kisses all over Dean's face, continuing to hold his brother down through the struggle, as the smell of burnt flesh filled the room.

"Oh God Dean, I'm so, so sorry about this" Sam whispered, as he kissed away the tears running down from Dean's closed eyes.

"Unruh, please, please do something for Dean" Sam begged, tears burning. "Sam, take a deep breath" Unruh said in an even tone, as she laid down the tool and prepared the balm covered packing to place against Dean.

"Love you Dean, love you" Sam kept saying between hiccupped gulps, stroking Dean's jaw.

As Unruh finished the packing and pulled the blankets down over Dean, she came around to Sam and asked him to stand up. Unruh gave him a tight hug, pulling back and wiping away his tears.

"The bleeding has stopped and I've packed Dean with balm infused cotton to help with the healing. He absolutely cannot move for the next hour precious. As Dean begins to wake back up, the pain he will be feeling will be bad Sam, there's no way to sugar coat this, he will be suffering. You need to keep him still no matter what. Do you understand?" Unruh asked in the direct way that she had, grasping Sam's chin. "I do" Sam replied, as they both looked down at Dean. "Lay with him darling. I'm going to go check on Buttercup" Unruh stated, as she clasped Sam's hand before leaving.

As Sam gingerly crawled onto the bed, he turned on his side and placed his arm over Dean's chest, putting his head lightly on Dean's shoulder. Sam decided to sing to Dean, a song Dean had sung to him ever since they'd been little. His voice was shaky, but he got the words out: "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away." The tears were falling freely now as the room descended into silence, _just the two of them, one brother watching out for and taking care of the other, the way it had always been, the way it would always be._

Sam felt Dean begin to tense and was ready for what was coming, as he moved on top of Dean. Sam wasn't at all sure if this was the best way to ensure Dean didn't move, especially after just giving birth, but he felt it was the only way to be sure, as his body covered Dean's.

Dean's eyes flew open as he cried out in significant pain and distress, unable to move his body, as he turned his head from side to side. "Dean...calm down...ssh...ssh...you need to keep still Dean, Unruh said you can't move for the next while. I'm sorry Dean, but I need to keep you still" Sam said in a gentle voice. Dean was trembling. "God Sam, I can't stand the pain" Dean grunted through clenched teeth. "I've got you Dean, I'm here with you" Sam tried to reassure. "Where's Buttercup?" Dean asked in a worried voice, as the tears streamed down the sides of his face. "She's with Bobby and Unruh downstairs" Sam said in a comforting voice, as he kissed away the falling tears. "Sam, I can't breathe, I promise I won't move, but can you please get off of me" Dean asked, his breathing becoming a bit more laboured. Sam gently moved back to lying beside Dean, his arm draped over him. "It really hurts Sam" Dean cried out in agony. Sam started to hum to Dean, just a combined melody of any songs he could think of, as he watched Dean's face contort in pain.

What seemed like an eternity for both of the boys finally came to an end when Unruh came in, with a cool cloth and some ice. She placed them both on the table, before proceeding to check on the packing, giving a satisfied huff. "My sweet angels, I'm feeling confident that the bleeding has stopped and the balm is working as needed" she said, as she picked up the wet cloth and ice chips and came to stand behind the boys. She wiped at Dean's tears before placing the cloth on his forehead and giving him a kiss. She handed the ice to Sam. "Run it over Dean's lips my angel" she instructed, as Sam took one of the ice chips and slowly began to apply it to Dean's lips, Dean sucking at the moisture.

"I'm going to give you a sedative and painkiller my darling" Unruh explained as Dean shook his head no. "Forgive me my angel for this small deception, but I thought that would be your response, so I mixed the balms with the ice chips. It's for your own good my precious, you need time to heal, so you can be Buttercup's Mommy. Sam needs you too my darling" Unruh finished, as she watched Dean's eyes begin to flutter and close.

Sam looked up at Unruh. "Sweetums, please forgive me for this, but it's for his own good, he needs to heal sweet angel" Unruh implored, as Sam got off the bed and came over and hugged her. "Thank you Unruh so much for saving Dean's life and for giving us Buttercup" Sam said with genuine appreciation as he kissed her forehead.

Bobby was standing in the doorway with Buttercup in his arms. "Someone wants to come and visit" Bobby said in a quiet voice, as Sam crossed the room and Bobby handed Buttercup to him.

"Hello darling, hello my precious girl. How's Buttercup?' Sam cooed at their baby girl. Unruh motioned for Bobby to leave and she followed, closing the door part-way after her.

Sam placed Buttercup on the bed beside Dean and crawled in beside them, gently tracing his finger over Buttercup.

"Mommy's going to be fine angel. You are so, so loved sweet darling. We're so happy to meet you" Sam was whispering when he heard what should have been a sound asleep Dean murmur "and you've got the world's best Daddy Buttercup."

To be continued. One more chapter to go.

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your kind words. I'm feeling much better. Thank you for your support of this story, I have been very blessed to have been so fortunate in having each of you who have enjoyed this story, support it the way you have.


	13. Honeyed Days

**Chapter 13 - Honeyed Days**

"Sam, just so you know, I'm going to get even with you for making me eat this, if it's the last thing I do" Dean declared, as he looked down in disgust at his plate.

"Sure guy, you take your best shot. Meanwhile, get that into you, it's to help make you better, so eat" Sam replied in all seriousness, as Dean shot him a death look, before taking another bite.

Although Sam wouldn't admit it, even cooking the pork liver was enough to make him gag and he was sure glad he wasn't the one having to eat it, along with the broccoli. Unruh had insisted on iron bundling meals after the amount of blood Dean had lost, which included the pork liver, broccoli and orange juice.

Sam came up behind Dean, wrapping his arms around him, bending in close and kissing his neck. "How ya feel'in today?" he asked. Dean leaned against Sam. "Getting better everyday darl'in" he sighed, enjoying the feel of Sam against him.

"You scared the crap out of me" Sam said. "Scared myself too" Dean admitted. "Thank God Dean that Unruh was with us. I did some research on what happened to you and I know it's a bit different with our circumstances, but postpartum hemorrhagic bleeding is the leading cause of death in women worldwide. It was so close Dean, I just..." Sam stopped, the emotions he was feeling just under the surface.

Dean turned in his seat, Sam coming around and kneeling in front of him, putting his head in Dean's lap. "Hey, I'm here Sammy, I'm not going anywhere" Dean soothed, as he stroked his little brother's hair.

As Dean placed his hand under Sam's cheek, he lifted his brother's tear stained face to look at him. "Aw Sam" Dean whispered, as he slowly slid off the chair, keeping his hands on Sam, as he layed down on the kitchen floor and pulled Sam to him, offering comfort and reassurance. "I've got you. We came through it Sam. Everything's fine" Dean said gently, as he felt Sam begin to relax in his arms. "I've got ya, I'm not going to let you go" Dean murmured, as he continued to hold Sam tight, Sam clinging to him. As time moved forward, they layed there together, neither wanting to move apart from the other. Sam looked up into the warm hazel eyes of the one he loved and trusted above all others. "Better now?" Dean asked quietly, as he stroked Sam's dimple. "Much better" Sam replied, as he slowly began to get up, turning and then helping Dean up. They could hear Buttercup begin to cry from her nursery. "I'll go" Sam said, as he lovingly kissed a few of Dean's freckles before leaving.

"How's Daddy's girl doing?" Sam asked quietly, as he picked up his daughter and kissed her. As he rocked her gently in his arms, he caught sight of a photo frame on one of the shelves. It was a picture of their Mom and Dad, Buttercup's Granny and Grandpa, which usually resided in Dean's wallet. They were smiling, during happier times, when life was so good. Sam felt the sting of tears begin again, as he walked over for a closer look, not hearing Dean come into the room, until he felt strong arms around his hips, Dean leaning his face against Sam's back.

As they were changing Buttercup, the phone rang. Sam went and answered it, returning a short time later, carrying Buttercup's bottle, which he handed to a waiting Dean. "Some good news, the Impala is ready. Bobby is going to pick me up and I'll drive it back. Unruh's going to come over, cause she wants to make sure you are doing okay and to see Buttercup" Sam explained, as he watched Dean feed the little angel, not being able to resist the urge of a small tickle to those adorable little feet.

Unruh and Bobby came in a short time later, holding hands and looking very happy together. Sam shot Dean a quick 'I told you so look' before greeting them. "You ready?" Bobby asked Sam, who nodded. "We'll be back in awhile" Bobby called out, as he followed Sam, closing the door behind them.

Before the examination, Dean and Unruh went to see Buttercup, who was sleeping peacefully, all wrapped up in her cradle. "What a darling" Unruh enthused, as she squeezed Dean's hand.

As Unruh finished examining Dean later, she smiled at him. "You're healing quickly sweetums. Everything is looking very good and I believe that things will be back as they were before, in a very short time.

As they made their way downstairs, Dean put his arm around Unruh and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you doesn't even come close to saying how I feel for everything you've done for us" Dean whispered, as he looked down at her. Unruh reached up and ran a hand over Dean's flushed cheek. "You're welcome my darling" she said with love.

They heard Bobby and Sam returning, just as Buttercup woke up and started to cry. "I'll be back" Dean said as he went to get his girl.

"Hey sweetheart, you hungry again or do you need a change?" Dean asked, as he picked her up and held her close. "Uh, I think a new diaper may help eh sweetie" Dean said, as he began to change her, making faces and talking baby talk to Buttercup. As he finished, Dean stood there for a moment and just looked at his daughter, his heart welling with emotion.

"Everything okay?" Sam called up. "Everything's great Sam, we'll be right down. Can you put a bottle on please" Dean called back, as he picked up Buttercup and headed downstairs.

Bobby and Unruh were sitting on the couch, as Dean came over to them. "Would you like to hold her?" Dean asked Unruh, who held out her arms for the welcoming bundle. Bobby reached over and gently tickled Buttercup under the chin, as Sam came in with the bottle. "Do you want to feed her Unruh?" Sam asked. "Next time my angel. Here you go sweetie" Unruh said as she gave Buttercup to Sam, who held her in his arms, smiling as Buttercup took the bottle eagerly.

Unruh went over and began to collect the presents they had brought over prior to the delivery, placing them in front of Dean for opening. The room was soon filled with an explosion of multi-coloured baby clothing, books, stuffed animals and all things baby.

As Sam finished feeding and burping Buttercup, he placed her on a blanket on the floor, close to the fire, before coming over and looking more closely at the presents. Both boys hugged and kissed Unruh and hugged a red cheeked Bobby, thanking them both for their generosity and caring.

"We have a question to ask you both" Sam said in seriousness, as he looked at Bobby and Unruh. "What is it my angel?" Unruh asked, as she looked back and forth between both of them. "Would you and Bobby consider being Buttercup's guardians?" Dean asked. The question hung in the air for a moment, as Bobby and Unruh looked at each other and then back at the boys before responding. "What an honour that you would consider us for this my angels. Yes, we'd be proud to be Buttercup's guardians" Unruh said, as she quickly wiped away a tear. Bobby came over and awkwardly hugged both the boys to him, no words were needed, the understanding and trust of the request and response was clear.

The remainder of the time was spent enjoying each other's company, admiring the gifts and adoring a sleeping Buttercup, before Unruh and Bobby departed.

"Would it be too soon to ask if we could babysit Buttercup for you? I thought maybe tomorrow would be good and you could have some alone time together" Unruh asked hopefully. Both guys looked at each other in uncertainty. Well, it was Unruh and Bobby, and who better to take care of Buttercup aside from them. "Sure, that would be fine" Dean said, as he kissed Unruh, before she climbed into the truck. "See ya tomorrow" Bobby called out as they drove down the laneway.

As Dean took Sam's hand, he stopped dead in his tracks as he looked over at the Impala and saw the new addition to the backseat. Sam squeezed his hand. "You okay with that?" he asked. "Uh ya sure, it was just kinda a shock. I mean Sam, a car seat in the Impala, who would ever have thought huh?" Dean asked. The times were sure changing.

"Hey baby girl, how's my sweetheart doing on this brand new day?" Dean asked Buttercup, as he held her in one arm, while running the water in the sink with the other. He was getting her ready for her big outing with Unruh and Bobby.

"You all set for your first bath angel?" Dean continued, as he dipped his elbow in the water, just like Unruh had shown him, to test the bath water to make sure it was the right temperature, before gently placing Buttercup in the sink.

Sam came in at that moment, carrying two outfits, going to ask Dean for his opinion on which one for Buttercup. He stood there smiling at the scene in front of him. He couldn't imagine life getting any better than this.

"Oh baby, Daddy's here" Dean spoke softly, as he ran the face cloth over Buttercup, bending down and blowing kisses on her tummy.

Sam came up and ran his hand up and down Dean's back, before holding up the two outfits. "Which one do you like?" he asked. "Geez, I don't know, I like them both, but what about the orange coloured one" Dean replied. "The orange one it is then. Hey Buttercup, what do you think? Do you like this one? You're sure gonna look adorable" Sam said, as he bent down and kissed his girl.

As Sam put down the clothes, he picked up the towel, ready for Buttercup. As Dean placed her in Sam's waiting arms, Sam wrapping her up tight, their eyes locked, Dean reaching up to cup Sam's cheek.

An unfamiliar car was driving up their laneway a short time later, as Sam and Dean were sitting on the verandah stairs, Buttercup in Dean's arms. It was a little putt-putt car, with Bobby driving and Unruh in the passenger seat. Bobby had a disgusted look on his face, as he got out of the car and came up to the boys. "Not a word" he said, as he shook his head. "It seems my dear is having trouble adjusting to a change of vehicle. I simply don't understand this about men and the vehicles they drive. Why must it be so important?" Unruh asked in general, as she winked at Sam and avoided Bobby's and Dean's looks of disbelief.

"You all set for a happy day princess?" Unruh cooed, as she walked beside Dean to the car, opening the back door for him, as he placed Buttercup in the infant carrier. "Be good sweetheart" Dean whispered, as he gave his girl a big kiss. Sam waited his turn. "See you later baby girl" Sam said between kisses. As they pulled away, Sam glanced at Dean and would have missed the look of loss on his brother's face, if he'd blinked. "She's going to be fine Deanie. Don't worry" Sam said, as he put his arm around Dean and pulled him close.

Neither of them felt like cooking, so Sam went out to get them something to eat. As he returned and parked the car, he could hear the music before he even hit the door. Dean had cranked _AC/DC's Back in Black_ to full volume, which of course, could only mean one thing.

Sam threw the bag of food on the couch, before taking the stairs two at a time, skidding to a halt outside their bedroom door, as he observed Dean, in all his naked glory, sprawled on the bed, with his arms folded behind his head, waiting for him.

_Sam let out a strangled gasp, as he took a flying leap onto the bed, landing beside Dean._

"Somebody missed you. You gonna say hi?" Dean asked in amusement, as he observed Sam.

"I'm gonna welcome Little DW back in right style" Sam said laughing, as he quickly started to get undressed and then re-join Dean and Little DW on the bed.

As strong hands ran over rippling flesh with gentle caresses, there were tongues dueling and bodies tingling, the room filling with shivers and light laughter.

"Uh...Sam...you weren't kidding. You sure know how to throw a welcome back party" Dean exclaimed, still trying to catch his breath, as he shifted in the sweat soaked sheets, wrapping one leg over Sam's trembling body. "Wanted to make sure Little DW knew how much he was missed" Sam murmured softly, as he trailed his fingertips over Dean's jaw, before pulling him as close to himself as possible.

Dean was able to just reach the corner end of the blanket and draw it up over the both of them. Sam was drifting towards sleep when he felt Dean move and opened his eyes. "Sam, close your eyes darl'in, I just grabbed the blanket. _You just stay settled down in my love there fella, right where you belong"_ Dean whispered to Sam, as he ran his fingers through Sam's dampened hair. "Love you so much" Sam mumbled, as Dean reached over and kissed his forehead. "I love you too babe" Dean answered, enjoying the feel of holding a sleeping Sam against him.

Both guys woke up later to feelings of contentment and competing hunger. Cold burgers and fries never tasted so good, as they sat together on the couch.

"I guess we can't have Buttercup as a first name huh?" Dean asked Sam, as he finished the last of the fries. "I don't think so Dean. I think she'd get teased a lot and we sure don't want that. There's nothing stopping us though from having Buttercup as her middle name and we can still use it as our name for our baby girl. What do you think?" Sam asked, as he ran his hand up and down Dean's forearm, before entwining their hands together.

"That sure works for me" Dean said in a relieved tone. "She'll always be our Buttercup Sammy no matter what other name she may go by. Speaking of which, I guess we need to choose a first name. So tell me guy, what have you come up with?" Dean asked.

"Well, I was thinking of one that really fits our angel. What do you think of the name Maggie? Not as a short form for Margaret, but just Maggie. It means fun loving, a protector and independent" Sam asked, looking at Dean expectantly. "Maggie. Maggie Buttercup Winchester" Dean said aloud, trying it out, looking over at Sam and smiling. "I love it Sammy. I'm all for it" Dean said, as he squeezed Sam's hand.

As Sam gently let go of Dean's hand, he put his arm around him and pulled him close, working up to the question he needed to ask, as he stroked Dean's hair. "Deanie, when you first got pregnant and I asked you about being Mommy..." Sam hesitated. "I remember Sam" Dean murmured softly. "Well, do you still...I mean" Sam was at a loss on how to continue. "When we're together, just us, I'd still like to be Buttercup's Mommy. Is that okay with you?" Dean asked in a quiet voice, _sending Sam's heart soaring_.

Sam shook Dean gently, trying to get Dean to look at him. It didn't work. Dean was feeling shy about this whole issue.

Sam bent forward slightly, lifting Dean's chin up, their eyes meeting. "Thank you for this darl'in" Sam said with affection, as he kissed his big brother, before settling Dean back against him, embracing him with all the feelings of love and protectiveness running through him for the person he was holding in his arms.

"You missing Buttercup as much as I am?" Dean asked. "Oh yeah" Sam replied. "I wonder what time they'll be back?" Dean said. "How about right now" Sam said, as they heard the car pull up, both of them moving quickly to the door.

"What an angel you have here my darlings" Unruh gushed, as Sam lifted Maggie out of the back, Dean bending down to kiss her. "Hey Maggie" he called out softly. "Maggie? You've chosen well my angels, it suits her beautifully" Unruh said, as she kissed each of them goodbye, as Bobby leaned over the passenger side "I like it too fellas", he said, before they drove off, promising to stop by tomorrow.

It was getting late, by the time the three of them headed upstairs.

Sam held Maggie on his chest, talking to her in soft tones, as Dean came into the bedroom. As he climbed onto the bed, he slid over to Sam, Sam rising slightly, so his head was resting on Dean's shoulder, Dean wrapping his arms around his family.

As Maggie fell asleep, Sam looked up at Dean and smiled, a gentle smile, full of love and warmth. Dean smiled back, looking into the eyes of the person he adored, sending up a silent prayer of thanks for the wonderful blessing and joy of their beloved Buttercup and for Sammy, the love of his life.

_Three lucky souls, bound together by love. Life couldn't get any better!_

The end.

Author's Note: Truly, from the bottom of my heart, I want to extend my sincere thanks and gratitude to everyone who has supported this story. It was a pure joy to write and I'm sad that it has ended, but I'm so glad you all enjoyed it. Thank you again everyone. Wishing each of you all the best.


End file.
